Right Here Waiting
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: Rating: T/M. Annabeth Chase felt an instant connection when she met divorced parent, Percy Jackson. She tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head telling her that she was in love with him. She couldn't be in love with him. They couldn't be together. There are two reasons for that: One, Percy lives in New York. And two, Annabeth is a married mother. But will that stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is rated T but later on I think I might change it to an M. I know I probably shouldn't start writing another story since I have a few going already that I haven't finished but I couldn't resist. **

**I hope you enjoy this and if you do why don't you check out my other stories? I'd appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson…**

**Right Here Waiting**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase felt an instant connection when she met divorced parent, Percy Jackson. She tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head telling her than she was in love with him. She couldn't be in love with him. They couldn't be together. There are two reasons for that: One, Percy lives in New York. And two, Annabeth is a married mother.

**Chapter One**

**Percy**

I stare out the window as the plane lands in San Francisco airport. Normally, I was terrified of flying but my excitement at seeing my seven-year-old daughter out-weighed the fear.

She and my ex-wife, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, moved to San Francisco as soon as our divorce was finalised. I still love Rachel and I know she loves me but we're not _in _love anymore.

Rachel and I were teenage sweethearts, being best friends since we were in middle school. I had a huge crush on her throughout high school and asked her out to prom when we were in senior year. We married at twenty while we were both in university.

Once we officially finished university we travelled the world before settling back in New York. We bought a big apartment and Rachel decorated it until it was fit for a family. We were twenty-seven by the time Lilly came along and everything was perfect.

I was thirty-two when Rachel and I got a divorce. We tried to work things out since we didn't want Lilly to have to hear us argue over stupid little things. But then we realised the best thing we could do is separate. We haven't argued since and out friendship is as strong as it was in high school.

Now I am thirty-four years old, living in the same apartment in New York, working as a History teacher. I visit San Francisco at least twice a month or Rachel and Lilly will fly over to New York to stay the weekend.

Today is a beautiful Saturday. The sun, as usual over here in California, is shining bright and the sky is a light blue with no clouds. As soon as the plane lands I walk to the exit and head into the airport to grab my luggage.

I weave through the sea of people, making my way to the baggage claim. Once there, I grab my large backpack and throw it over my shoulder before heading to the airport exit.

I wait a while for a cab and when I get in I tell the driver to head to the Lotus Hotel. It takes about fifteen minutes to get there and once I pay the driver, I head inside and get the key for the room I had ordered over the phone.

I dump my bag in my room, not evening looking at my surroundings before walking back out and down to the lobby. I'm out the front door not even five minutes after I got here and walking the few blocks to Rachel's apartment building.

I check my jean pockets for my wallet, pulling it out and checking how much money I have inside, knowing that like every time I visit, Lilly will want to go to 'Ice Cream Heaven'. After checking that I have more than enough money I pull out my cell phone and dial Rachel's number.

I press it to my ear and wait for her to answer. "Hello?" the familiar voice finally answers.

"Hey, Rach. I'm on my way, okay?" I say.

"Sure. How was your flight?" she asks.

"Better than usual," I reply. "How are you?"

"I'm great. An art museum in town has bought some of my paintings," she says. I can hear the smile in her voice.

Rachel has always wanted to be an artist. She wanted people to admire her work and get inspiration just like she had looking at other paintings. "Congratulations," I grin. "Which one?"

She doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"You still there?" I speak up.

"Yeah, sorry. They bought the one of you, Lilly and Jack on the beach," she whispers. I gulp.

"Y-you let them have that one?" I whisper back.

"Yeah," she huffs. "The offer was high in the first place. It took me five days to agree and when I told them how much it meant to me- to us, they put the price up even higher. Besides, it's not like we won't be able to it. All we have to do is go to the museum."

I know she's right so I don't bother to argue over the subject. It's not until Rachel asks where I am when I realise that I'm in the entrance of her apartment building.

"I'm here. I'll see you in a minute," I say before hanging up and heading to the elevator.

The double doors open a few seconds after I press the button. I press the number 6 before leaning against the wall as the elevator doors close. It begins to rise and two minutes later it stops and the doors open.

I walk out and head in the direction of apartment 306. I knock on the door and I can hear Lilly yell, "I'll get it!" through the door. The door flings open and I don't even get the chance to say 'hi' before Lilly has jumped into my arms.

"Daddy!" she squeals, wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. She kisses my lips as I spin her around, both of us laughing.

"Hey, baby girl," I greet, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Eew," she whines, wiping her cheek before jumping out of my arms. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big girl!"

"You will always be my baby," I insist.

She takes my hand and drags me into the apartment. Rachel is leaning against the back of the couch, grinning at the sight she'd just witnessed. "Hi," she smiles, walking towards me.

"Hey," I reply, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her for a quick hug. I turn back to Lilly after I let go of Rachel. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, looking her up and down.

She's wearing blue jean shorts, with pink flip-flops and a multi-coloured top. Her red hair that she inherited from Rachel is tied back in two long braids.

"Yep. Can we go to the park and then get ice cream?" she asks, begging with her puppy-dog eyes.

"She looks so much like you when she does that face," Rachel laughs. I nod in agreement, realising that even though she has pale skin and freckles like her mom that the rest of her features she gets from me.

"Of course we can," I say in answer to Lilly's question.

She jumps up and down in excitement before grabbing my hand again and leading me to the door.

"I'll see you later," I call to Rachel.

"Bye, mommy!" Lilly yells before opening the door and dragging me outside.

* * *

Lilly slides her hand in mine as we cross the road, heading to 'Ice Cream Heaven', the ice cream store that Lilly and I go to every time I visit.

"What flavour do you want today?" I ask as we walk into the store and towards the counter.

"Chocolate with colourful sprinkles," she replies.

"Okay," I reply. "Go find us a seat and I'll get the ice creams."

She walks off to find us a table while I wait in the short line made of five people. Less than five minutes later I'm being served. I order one chocolate ice cream with colourful sprinkles and a blue ice cream for me with blue bubblegum source.

After paying I turn around and scan the medium-sized store for my daughter. I find her sitting at a table with two small boys that I guess to be a few years older than her and a woman, who's back is to me. I roll my eyes. I should've guessed that she'd want to sit with strangers, like usual.

Lilly, just like I did at her age, will talk to anyone and everyone. She's not shy at all and it's hard to get into her head that there are bad people in the big world and not to talk to strangers. Do you think she listens to me?

I walk towards the table and she notices me heading towards her. "That's my daddy!" I hear her say before the two small boys that I realise are twins turn to face me. A few seconds later the blonde woman also sitting at the table turns around.

And that's when I swear my heart stops…

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Don't continue? Please review and tell my your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Eek! Over 20 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much! I decided to do this chapter in Annabeth's POV so you know a little about her life.**

**I want to warn people that this story is… different. I don't really want to ruin the plot by telling you what's going to happen and I know what happens in the story most of you probably won't like in real life. **

**I think what happens in real life around the subject that I can't name is horrible. You can ruin lots of lives by doing it and I'm 100% against it and I know if any guy did it to me then I'd never give them a second chance. **

**Anyone know what I'm talking about? I just wanted to let you all know that this story is based on Percy and Annabeth together. So… how do I explain while not telling you the whole plot? Argh, annoying! I'm just going to stop trying to explain. You'll find out in a few chapters anyway.**

**If you haven't already please go check out my other stories. Enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter Two**

**Annabeth**

"Mommy!" the familiar voices of my twin sons yell, jumping up and down on my bed. "Wake up, Mommy!"

I groan and sit up, squinting my gray orbs so I can see my nine year olds through my sleepy eyes. "It's a Saturday, boys," I complain. "In the mornings for school you never want to get up and when the weekend comes around you're always jumping on my bed at seven o'clock in the morning!"

"Mommy, we want to have ice cream!" Connor pleads.

"First; you're meant to have breakfast for breakfast, not ice cream. And second; where's your dad?" I ask, sitting up as the boys carry on jumping on my king-sized bed.

"He said he had to go to work today and that he'll take us out tomorrow instead," Travis replies. I frown.

Luke promised the boys that he'd take them out. I can't believe I actually thought he was going to do it and now he's gone and disappointed them yet again. He'll do the same thing to them tomorrow. He's so caught up in his job that it's like we don't exist in his world now. I can't remember the last time we all went out as a family.

"Can we have ice cream later?" Connor asks, bringing me out of my thoughts about my husband.

"Yeah, sure," I reply and untangle myself from my blanket. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" the twin's squeal at the same time. It's weird how they do that. It's weirder when they can feel how the other is feeling.

"Okay, go get dressed and brush your teeth and they'll be done by the time you're both downstairs," I say. They run off without another word and I squeeze my eyes shut, really wanting to go back to sleep but knowing I can't.

I force myself to stand up and walk downstairs, not being bothered to change out of my pyjamas. I head to the kitchen and get the ingredients together for the pancakes. I mix the ingredients together until it's a smooth liquid without any lumps.

I then pour the mix into a pan and make a cup of coffee while I wait for it to cook. While I'm sipping my hot drink my fifteen-year-old daughter, Jessica, walks into the room. I tense instantly. What way is she going to act towards me today?

"Good morning," I say. She jumps, not realising I was in the room.

"Hi," is all she says, glancing at me quickly before going to the fridge and getting juice.

"You want pancakes?" I ask, getting up and flipping the pancake in the pan.

"I'm on a diet." I stare at her in disbelief. A diet? The girl is already as thin as a twig. I know not to question her though; it will only make things between us worse.

I cook in silence while she grabs an apple and sits at the table. "I'm going out today," she informs me. I hate that she doesn't ask if she can go out, she just assumes that I'll let her.

"Who with?" I ask. Her behaviour is getting worse and I want to know whom she's getting her bad attitude and behaviour from. I mean, we've never had a brilliant relationship but it's always between okay between us.

"People," she replies sarcastically. See what I mean? She never used to talk like this. I drop the subject and drop another pancake onto the growing pile.

"Boys!" I yell. "Pancakes are done!" I can hear the boys cheer before they stomp down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I put the plate in the middle of the table and they dig in. I grab a pancake and eat it quickly before washing the pan and other items I had used to make the pancakes. "Where's dad?" Jess speaks up.

I look over my shoulder and say, "Work."

She frowns and looks away. I know she hates it as much as I do.

It has been five years since Luke got offered the job as a lawyer. Now all he does is work, work, work. He comes home late at night when everyone is in bed and leaves for work again in the morning before the kids can see him.

Sometimes, if he finishes his work early, he comes home. But even then he complains that he's too tired to spend time with any of us and goes to sleep.

It's been over six months since we had physical connection in the bedroom and even then we didn't make love. It was just sex. I didn't feel anything. I didn't get the feeling I used to when he was touching me.

I love him but I'm not in love with him anymore. He is too caught up in work to notice that. Besides, the first and only time I asked for a divorce was three years ago and he'd said that we can't separate because he'd look bad and that it would affect his business.

It was then that he took a break from work and we'd went on holiday, just us two, while my best friend, Thalia, looked after the kids. I thought he'd change after that. And he did for a few months before he went back to his previous ways. It's been like that ever since.

After breakfast I have a shower and then change into black jeans, a white shirt and black sandals. At thirty-three years old my friends have told me that I look ten years younger. Pfft, I don't believe that.

I dry my curly blonde hair with the hair-dryer and throw it into a ponytail. While my curls used to be wild and hard to tame they're now loose and unwind. I wish they'd been like that when I was a kid.

The twins, like both Luke and I, have blonde hair but fortunately for them, it is straight like their dads. Their eyes are a silvery gray like mine and hold a mischievous twinkle to them at all times. They're just like their dad when he was a kid, always playing pranks and being the class clown.

Jessica has piercing blue eyes and once had her fathers' straight blonde hair also until she decided to dye it a blood red colour without any of our permission about seven months ago, around the time when she started to get into trouble and talk back at me.

A few hours later I tell the boys to get their shoes and jackets on so we can go get ice cream. They squeal in excitement while I smile at how excited they get over an ice cream. Sometimes I think they're younger than nine years old when they act childish.

Once they're ready and I have my purse we get into the car. "Seat belts," I say, fastening my own safety belt. I turn in my seat and make sure they're buckled up before driving off.

"Mommy?" Connor asks from the back. I love that even if he and Travis are in third grade that they still call me mommy.

"Yes, Connor?" I reply.

"I'm Travis," he says and I frown. Even I, their own mother, can't tell the difference between the two. Sometimes they switch places and pretend to be each other.

"Sorry, Travis. What is it, sweetie?" I ask.

"Why don't we see daddy any more?" he asks quietly. The sadness in his voice feels like a stab in my heart and I feel anger rise in my chest at the thought of Luke. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets home tonight.

"He's just busy at work. Why? Don't you like spending time with me?" I try to tease.

"Yeah but we never see him. It's like…" he trails off.

"Like what?" I press.

"Like he doesn't love us anymore," Connor finishes for his brother.

I pull over outside 'Ice Cream Heaven' just as he says that. I turn the engine of the car off and turn in my seat.

"Don't you ever think that, okay? Your daddy loves you very, very much. You understand?" I say. They nod sadly before realising we've arrived at the ice cream store.

They look at each other, then me and then jump out of the car and race inside, grinning once again in excitement. I follow them after locking the car and walk to the counter. I order three ice creams, one for each of us and tell the boys to look for a seat for us all to sit at.

Once I pay for the ice creams I walk to the table the twins had sat at and slide onto the seat. I hand them their ice creams and they dig in after thanking me. I smile slightly and eat my own ice cream, watching as the boys get the melting food all over their mouths.

I let my eyes scan over the medium-sized store and I can't help thinking that if I'd built this store then it would be much bigger. I've wanted to be an architect ever since I was a kid. Luke and I married when we were twenty-two years old after meeting in university.

I had gone on to be an architect and at twenty-four I fell pregnant with the twins. It was then that I decided to quit my job and be a stay at home mom. Luke and I were twenty-eight when he got offered that job as a lawyer. He took the offer up. As the boys and Jess have grown older I've wanted to get back into architecture all over again.

I come out of my thoughts when I realise there is a small little girl that I guess to be a little younger than the twins, sitting opposite me and next to the twins. "Hey, you two are from my school," she says to the boys, playing with the ends of her red hair.

"I've never seen you before," Connor says in confusion.

"Everyone knows you two. You're the twin pranksters," she giggles. I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Where's your parents, sweetie?" I ask, curiously.

"My daddy's getting me ice cream. He told me to find a seat. Can we sit here with you, please?" she begs. How can I resist a face like that?

"Sure," I smile.

"My dad came all the way from New York to see me. I live with my mommy here. They divorced a few years ago but I don't mind that much because they don't argue any more. Do you live with your daddy?" she asks the boys. My heart aches at the thought of this little girl having to listen to her parents argue and then go through a divorce.

"Yeah but he's always working," Travis says sadly.

The girl looks around the store and her eyes light up when they fall on something behind me. "That's my daddy!" she squeals and points to a man behind me. The boys look in the direction she's pointing and I turn around and look at the man walking towards us.

Our eyes meet as he reaches the table. My heart beats faster and faster. I feel like a teenager all over again when a cute guy comes over to sit with me. I bite my lip. Why am I thinking these things? Why am I feeling like this?

This feeling, I have to admit, I missed. I haven't felt like this in years. The feelings only get stronger as the man opens his mouth and says, "I'm Percy…"

**AN: No cliffie but this chapter seemed to drag. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and the only excuse I'm going to give is that I had writer's block. That would explain why this chapter is rubbish. (Well, that's what I think.) **

**Chapter Three**

**Percy**

"I'm Percy…" I say when I stop staring at the woman and come back to reality. "I would shake your hand but…" I trail off and lift the ice creams in the air to show I haven't got any hands left.

The woman smiles and says, "I'm Annabeth."

I hand Lilly her ice cream before shaking Annabeth's hand with my free one. "I'm sorry she disturbed you," I reply, looking at Lilly.

"You can't just sit at a table if it's occupied already," I tell my daughter.

"No, it's okay. You can sit here with us," Annabeth speaks up.

"You sure?" I ask, half of me wanting to sit down and talk to this beauty and the other half wanting to get out of here.

"Of course," she answers, smiling. I nod before sitting down next to Lilly and opposite Annabeth. "You live in New York?"

"How do you know?" I ask in confusion.

"Your daughter told me your whole life story in less than a minute," she chuckles.

"Oh, well, that sounds like her," I say and poke Lilly gently in the side. She giggles. "And yeah, I live in New York. Do you live here?"

"Yep," she replies. "Although I was born in New York but I moved here with my husband fifteen years ago." _Husband. _She's married. There goes the tiny bit of hope that I'd had.

"Your married?" I ask, wanting to make sure that I hadn't misheard.

Annabeth sighs. "Yes." She doesn't seem… happy about that fact.

"I'm divorced," I reply. Why am I telling a complete stranger this?

"I'm sorry," she says, as if it's her fault.

"It was a couple of years ago," I reply, shrugging it off. She nods and goes back to licking her ice cream. I do the same before turning to Lilly.

"Who are your new friends?" I ask.

"I'm Connor," one of the boys says.

"I'm Travis," the other kid adds.

"I'm Percy," I reply, smiling kindly.

"Do you play football?" Connor asks quickly.

"I used to," I reply, confused at his random question.

"I do. Our dad said he'd play football with us at the park but he had to go to work again but he said he's take us out another day instead," Connor explains. I nod.

"Like that's going to happen," Travis mutters, quietly. I frown slightly, what does that mean?

"He promised," Connor says, nudging his twin brother. Annabeth sighs.

"He promises us all the time but he likes his work better than us. You are so stupid, Connor!" I guess Travis has the worst temper of the two.

"Travis!" Annabeth scolds. The look on her face hints that she isn't happy about her husband either. "Be nice to your brother or we'll go home."

"But it's true, mom!" Travis answers back. "I wish we had a better dad." I feel uncomfortable here, listening and learning about an obvious problem in the family's household. "Even Jess is angry with him!"

"I'll get your dad to take time off work," Annabeth gives in. It's only now that I look at her closely do I see how tired and stressed she looks. I suddenly want to know all of her problems and to help her through them all.

"Hey, why don't I take you to the park and we'll play football for a while?" I speak up, not thinking before I speak.

"Really?" Connor asks, obviously excited.

"Sure. If it's okay with your mom, of course," I reply and look at Annabeth.

"Please, Anniebeth," Lilly begs.

Annabeth bites her lip. "I guess you can play for a little while but not for too long," she gives in.

"Awesome!" Travis grins before standing up, getting ready to leave.

Annabeth looks at me and flashes me a grateful smile. "Thank you," she says, before standing up herself. "I brought my car so do you want to catch a ride with us to the park?"

"Sure," I reply and look at Lilly. "Get your stuff so we can go, Honey."

"Okay, daddy!" she smiles before putting her jacket on and putting her rubbish in the bin by the door.

The boys and Lilly race towards a seven-seated black car and then get in. I slide into the passenger seat when the other's get into the back and buckle up while Annabeth gets in next to me and starts the car.

"What do you know about football?" I ask the boys, turning in my seat to face them.

"A lot," Connor grins. "Me and Travis score goals all the time in school."

"Is that so?" I reply.

"Yep. Do you play football, Lilly?" Travis asks my daughter. Lilly nods.

"Daddy likes to take me to football games," she replies.

"We've never been to see a real football game. Can you take us to one some day, Percy?" Travis asks, pleadingly.

"Travis!" Annabeth scolds. I smile at her.

"It's okay," I smile at her and then turn back to the twins. "Of course I'll take you guys. Maybe you can even come to New York to see a game." More excuses for seeing Annabeth, right?

_She's married, _I think to myself and groan mentally. Why did that voice in my head have to remind me?

I have to admit I haven't felt this comfortable ever hanging out with a complete stranger. We know nothing about each other yet I'm in her car and we're driving to the park to hang out with out kids.

When arrive at the park Annabeth takes a seat on a bench and watches as Connor and Travis play against Lilly and I with a red football they had found in their car.

Obviously, I go easy on them but they don't seem to notice. They seem so caught up in running around and tackling the ball. When I announce that they won the game they cheer and run around in circles while Lilly giggles.

I walk towards Annabeth, smiling at her enthusiastic sons before sitting down on the bench next to her. "Your boys are something," I compliment while watching Lilly chase after the boys.

"They can be little devils sometimes but they're great," she replies and then adds, "Lilly seems like a little angel, too."

"She is," I say, turning to face her.

She sighs and stands up. "Well, I better get going with the kids. Would you like a ride anywhere?" she asks.

"No, thanks. Lilly's mom only lives a few blocks away so we'll walk," I reply and she nods before calling the boys over.

I don't want her to leave. What if I never see her again? Besides, I can't exactly ask for her number when she's married and we've only just met. That would be kind of creepy.

"Do we have to go?" Connor moans when his mom tells him that it's time to leave.

"Yes," Annabeth replies, firmly.

Travis and Connor groan, hanging their heads sadly. "Maybe we can do this again the next time I visit?" I say, wanting to cheer the boys up.

"Can we?" Travis asks, excited at the suggestion.

I shrug before nodding. "Only if you are good boys and your mom says it's okay then, yes we can."

"Awesome!" Connor grins.

Annabeth smiles at me and says, "We better go now or we'll never end up leaving. Bye."

"Bye, Anniebeth!" Lilly replies, waving.

"Bye, Lilly. Bye, Percy," Annabeth says before taking one of each of her sons hands and walking away.

I can't help wishing she'd stay a while longer…

**AN: Can I ask a question? I want you guys to answer truthfully, okay? Do you like this story? If not then please tell me and I'll delete it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I want to thank everyone who reviewed telling me to continue. **

**So, thank you. **

**It really does mean a lot to know that people enjoy my writing and it makes me want to write more and more. Because of you guys I will be continuing this story. **

**Enjoy the chapter… **

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Annabeth**

I sip my coffee while sitting at a table at a quiet cafe, re-reading a page in my favourite architecture book for what must be the tenth time.

I just can't mind has been on him for the last two weeks and I don't know why. He's a complete stranger but at the same time a handsome and kind stranger.

We had known each other for less than a half hour and he'd taken the twins and I along with his cute daughter to the park and acted as if we had been good friends for years. I couldn't help but wish that Luke were like him.

When Luke had came home at ten o'clock in the night the same day I met the one and only Percy Jackson I had raised hell with him over disappointing the boys yet again. I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole world could've heard us.

_**Flashback**_

_Luke walked into the bedroom and jumped in surprise to find that I was still awake. I had silently carried on reading my book, trying to ignore him as he stripped down to his boxers and said, "I didn't think you'd be up."_

_"I didn't think you'd be home this early," I snapped sarcastically, not taking my eyes off of my book._

_"Early? It's 10pm," Luke replied, changing into shorts and a shirt._

_"Exactly. Normally you are home much later than ten, this is the earliest you've been home in weeks. You could've come home earlier to see the kids but, no, I guess you just love your work more than us," I had said, coldly._

_"Is this about me not spending time with the boys'? I promised that I'd take them out another day instead," he replied._

_"Don't make a promise that you can't keep, Luke. I'm the one who has to listen to them moan about you making promises and then breaking them. How many times have you promised to hang with them this week?" I didn't wait for him to answer. _

_"And what about Jess? The look on her face I see every morning when I tell her you are in work is enough to know that she doesn't like you working, either. I've had enough, they've had enough."_

_"What can I do? I'm the only one working around here! If I hadn't got that job then we'd be in a small house with an old car and-"_

_"We would still be a family if you didn't take that job!" I had cut him off. "I would still love you, you'd be hanging with us like a family. And let's not forget what I did for you, Luke! Don't yell at me about you being the only one working. If I could then I'd work but I have a duty as a mom to look after my kids and you should be doing the same! All you think about is yourself and work!"_

_"I've had enough of you yelling at me about working! You are lucky you are my wife!" he yelled. _

_I snapped my book shut and glared at him. "Lucky? YOU are the lucky one, Luke! YOU are lucky that I haven't left, that I haven't taken the kids and walked away. YOU are lucky that I'M your wife because trust me when I say no other woman would stay!"_

_"It was your choice to marry me, Annabeth!" _

_"I wanted to marry you back then. I loved you. You never left my side. Now look where we are!" I yelled._

_"I'm too tired to argue," Luke mumbled._

_"You're too tired? What about me? All I do is run after the kids, clean up the house, cook for my family, take them out when their father has once again disappointed them!"_

_"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," Luke said and had got into bed next to me. _

_"I'm not sleeping here," I snapped, grabbing the quilt and two pillows off the bed and leaving the room._

_"What am I going to sleep with?" he had yelled after me._

_"You're meant to be too tired to care!" I yelled back before walking down the stairs and sleeping on the couch._

_**End**_

We haven't slept in the same bed since. As he always comes home late I leave two pillows and a thin blanket on the couch and lock the bedroom door so he can't get in- like hell am I letting him sleep in my bed.

I hope he enjoys sleeping on the hard black couch that he had bought for thousands of dollars in his expensive suit.

I close my book shut and drop my head into my hands. Every time I think about Luke not taking the boys out I think of Percy and how he'd played football with the boys when they'd only just met.

Just that one act of kindness is enough for me to know that he is a better man than Luke is.

Percy lives in New York while Lilly lives here and yet he visits every weekend. I wonder if Luke and I divorced if he would do the same and come to wherever the kids and I live to visit.

Probably not, Luke isn't a man; he's a snob that thinks money is the key to happiness.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice speaks up and I lift my head to see the startling sea-green eyes and messy raven hair. My heart beats faster and there are butterflies in my stomach.

"Percy? It's nice to see you," I say, smiling brightly.

"Can I join you?" he asks and I nod. He sits down in the seat opposite me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" I ask back.

"I'm perfect. I just dropped Lilly back home and I walked past and thought that it was you. I thought I'd come in and say hi. So, hi," he replies and I chuckle.

"Hi. The boys are hanging at their friends house and Jessica is probably with her 'crew'," I say.

"Something tells me that you don't like her 'crew'," Percy says.

"I don't even know if it is a 'crew' or a boy or whatever. She doesn't tell me anything. She thinks she can do whatever she wants when she wants. Whoever she's started hanging with is making her attitude bad and I hate it. Every time I ask her something she replies with a sarcastic comment," I moan.

"How old is she?" Percy questions.

"Fifteen," I reply.

"A lot if kids her age get moody and snappy," Percy says.

"How do you know?" I question.

"I'm a high school teacher," he explains.

"Really? What subject?" I ask, curious. I want to know everything about him.

"History."

"I'm a sucker for architecture myself but I loved History back in high school," I reply. "I used to love going to museums and on trips to ancient castles. Once we even went to Greece."

"I love Greece. I went with my ex-wife, Rachel, when we were in high school. The beaches were gorgeous and it was sunny. I'd love to go back."

"Me too," I sigh, daydreaming about the hot beaches and historical buildings in Greece. "When do you go back to New York?"

"Tomorrow. I always leave early Sunday so I can get some work done back home," he explains. I nod.

"I'd love to go back to work."

"Why don't you?" Percy asks.

"Because I need to look after the twins and Jess and clean the house and do all sorts."

"Work when the kids are in school and have the weekends off," Percy says. It is a good idea but I doubt I would end up doing it though I really want to.

"I'll think about it," I reply. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Percy breaks it.

"How's your husband?"

"Luke is… well Luke. He's in love with his job and when he gets home he'll be too tired to hang around with his kids," I reply. I don't know why I'm telling him this. I never tell anyone anything.

"It sounds like you need a holiday," Percy smiles. I roll my eyes.

"I wish."

"Have you ever been to New York?" he asks.

"I was born there but moved here with Luke when I was eighteen," I explain.

"That's young," Percy says and I nod.

"I loved him." I don't care that I used past tense.

"But you don't anymore?" Percy asks.

I shrug. "I love him because he gave me kids and they are the best thing that ever happened to me but I'm not in love with him anymore. We're always arguing."

"Why don't you get a divorce?"

"One, because it will supposedly ruin Luke's reputation or whatever. Two, I don't want to put the kids through that. And three, his lawyer friends would expect him to fight for the kids and the house and everything and I know that without them I am screwed," I say.

"Oh," is all Percy says.

I laugh and I wonder if I'm going crazy. The look on Percy's face tells me he's thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry. I'm telling you my life story and it isn't exactly a nice fluffy fairytale, it's far from it actually. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I barely know you."

"I know but I feel like I've known you forever," Percy says, his voice soft. My laughing stops, our eyes meet and I feel like time is frozen. Why do I have to be married?

"Me too."

"I could sit here all day and listen to you but we both have things to do," he says. I blush and bite my lip. "So, how about we swap numbers and when you need to chat then all you have to do is call."

I feel like a teenager and my crush is asking for my number.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and swap with his. I type my number and name into his before handing it back over. He gives me mine back before standing up.

"I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," I reply, standing up.

We walk outside together and then turn to face each other. "I have to go that way," Percy says, pointing in the opposite direction I need to go.

"I need to go this way. I guess this is goodbye, then," I say. I don't want him to go.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon?" he asks. I smile and nod.

"We can do this again if you want?"

"That's a good idea. How about next week?" he suggests.

I try not to nod to eagerly. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Great. Then it's a date," he says and then blushes. I laugh as he stutters, "I-I mean… Never mind."

"Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Annabeth. Make sure you call," he says. He then turns around and leaves.

I walk home with a large smile on my face and a spring in my step. I haven't felt like this in years but the feeling is always welcome…

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have a new Percabeth story called 'Concrete Angel' if you haven't already read it then please go ahead and do so. ****Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. ****I wanted this chapter to get up as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**A Month Later**

**Percy**

The next time I see Annabeth is a month later though we have been talking over the phone. The day I saw her at the café we made plans to meet up but I had to cancel since I had too much work in New York to sort out. I remember she sounded disappointed over the phone but I told her that we'd do it another time if she wanted and she agreed.

I wish she wasn't married…

Today is a Friday and I called the school I work at to say I was ill so I could go to Lilly's parents' day at her school. I had phoned my boss on the way to Lilly's school and when he asked why he could hear cars I had to lie and say that I was going to the chemist to get medication.

I flew to San Francisco yesterday, not caring whether my boss told me I had to go to work. He let me off, anyway.

I walk into the large school and find that Rachel is waiting inside. "Hi," I say and give her a quick hug.

"Is Silena looking after Lilly?" I ask, knowing that only the students' parents are allowed at these meetings.

"Yeah, she's taking her shopping," Rachel explains and I roll my eyes.

"I bet she causes Silena trouble. Silena loves pink, Lilly doesn't," I say and Rachel laughs.

"Come on, I know where her classroom is," she says and leads the way through the sea of parents.

As usual mine and Rachel's meeting with Lilly's teacher doesn't take long though this year it seems longer than usual. The teacher comments on how polite and grown up Lilly seems for her age and how she is smart.

It's not until Rachel and I walk out of the classroom and Rachel whispers, "She was trying so hard to get your attention," do I realise she is right. I was wondering why she was leaning over a lot.

I laugh and tease, "Oh, are you jealous, ex-wife?"

Rachel chuckles and says, "Of course not, ex-husband."

I love that we can be friends and not hate each other after our divorce. I feel like we are best friends in high school again.

"Besides, I'm sort of dating someone," Rachel admits.

"Is that so?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's nice, I guess…" she trails off.

"But?" I add.

"But I don't know how Lilly will react. What if she doesn't like him?"

"If he's as nice as you say he is then she will love him," I say.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asks.

I shrug, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Not really."

"Not really?" Rachel repeats, questioningly.

"It's complicated. We talk on the phone sometimes…" this time I trail off.

"But?"

"But she's married," I admit.

"Percy!" Rachel nearly yells. "You can't be-"

"I know, I know. Calm down, Rach, let me finish," I cut her off.

She nods and I carry on.

"She's not happy and she's only staying with her husband because she doesn't want to take their kids from him but he never sees them anyway because he's always working."

"Still, Percy, you can't be seeing a married woman," Rachel says firmly but softly.

"I know. We're only talking but I like her and… and I think she likes me," I say, walking with Rachel towards the school exit.

I open the door for Rachel and she walks out. I follow her down the steps. I'm too busy looking at her for a reaction to what I said to notice the blonde coming up the steps and we bump into each other.

I grab her hand just in time and stop her from falling backwards down the hard stone steps.

"I'm so sorry," I immediately apologise.

The woman looks up and her eyes widen along with mine. "Percy?"

"Annabeth. Hi," I greet.

Well, this is kind of unexpected… but at the same time it isn't. The twins go to the same school as Lilly. That's crazy, I was just talking about her.

"How are you?" she asks, politely. It's so weird seeing each other face-to-face. We had only talked to each other on the phone two days ago.

"I'm great, thanks. What about you?" I ask back.

"I'm… okay," she smiles and I realise she's looking at Rachel and then back at me, expectantly

"Oh, sorry. Annabeth this is Rachel, my ex-wife, and Rachel this is Annabeth… a friend," I explain. The two women shake hands and offer friendly greetings.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you, anyway," Annabeth says. I nod.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you soon," I reply and she nods before running up the steps and into the school, my eyes following her as she goes.

"Is that…?" Rachel asks.

"Yep," I breathe.

"She seems nice," Rachel offers.

"She is," I say.

"But she's married, Percy!" Rachel scolds.

"I know, Rach. It doesn't matter, anyway. We're not dating or anything. Sometimes we talk on the phone and we've seen each other a couple of times. The reason we met was because of Lilly," I say.

"Is that so? Well, you can do what you want but, Percy, be wise and careful. You two having an affair could ruin her families life," Rachel says before giving me a quick hug and walking off in the direction of her apartment.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair before looking at the school one more time and walking in the direction of my hotel. I might as well stay here for the weekend, spend some time with Lilly and maybe I can call Annabeth and see if she wants to go out. No, that will make my liking her obvious. I could ask if she and the boys want to go to the park again or something.

Once I arrive at the hotel I have a shower, washing my hair with the expensive looking shampoo and conditioner the hotel provided. I swear they reserve this room just for me. I've become a regular here. I might as well move here. The thought freezes me and I stand in the shower like a statue while the water runs down me.

Why don't I move? I mean, yes, I have a job in New York but I could easily quit and move here. I could get a job here, maybe at Lilly's school; I heard the history teacher was resigning because of old age. I could see Lilly way more often and maybe even Annabeth…

I switch the shower off and towel-dry myself before sliding into shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I go over to the bed and lay down for a while, thinking through my new plan. It isn't a bad idea. I could keep my apartment in New York for Lilly or use it when I go over to visit old family and friends.

It's perfect.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone rings. I grab it off the bedside table before pressing it to my ear, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy, it's me," Annabeth's sweet voice replies. I instantly sit up straight and I suddenly feel nervous. I've never felt this way before when we talked on the phone but now I feel like a teenage boy, wanting the hot girl but not being able to have her.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I ask, trying to act… normal and not like I'm going to have a panic attack or something.

"Nothing. The kids are out and Luke is in work, as usual. I have nothing to do and I was wondering…" she trails off. I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Sure. Do you want to go out or do you want to come over here? I could come to yours if you want?" I suggest. Wow, I sound do desperate and eager. I need to calm down.

"I'll come to the hotel. What room is it?" she asks.

"Top floor, room 567," I reply.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be over soon," she says and then hangs up.

I find myself running around the hotel room like a maniac, putting food packets and cans of soda in the trash and making the bed. I try to tame my hair but it just looks even messier than it was before. I sigh and give up on my hair.

I hear the knock on the door not ten minutes later. I try not to sprint to the door, telling myself to calm down and not to make a fool of myself by acting like an idiot. I open it with a large smile, gesturing for Annabeth to come in.

"Hi," I greet.

"Hey. I know this wasn't planned but I had nothing better to do," she admits, smiling softly.

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything, either," I reply. "Where are the kids?"

"Jess is out with her friends and I said the twins could sleep at their friends house because their teacher said good stuff about them," she says.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want a beer or a soda or anything?" I ask.

"I'll have a beer, please," she replies and takes a seat on the couch.

I walk to the fridge in the corner and grab two beers before going back to the couch and handing her one. I take a seat next to her and take a large gulp from the can. Now what?

"So…" I trail off. "How are things at home?"

"You mean with Luke?" she asks and I nod. She rolls her eyes. "The same as usual. The kids never see him and he sleeps on the couch. I just don't see why he can't take five minutes off of work to see his kids."

"It sounds like he's in love with his job," I say.

"He is. He's more in love with his job that he is with me. I don't even know why I tell you all these things but it feels… normal, you know? If my moaning all the time annoys you just tell me and I'll shut up," she says and I chuckle.

"You don't annoy me, I promise." Far from it, I want to add but that would sound kind of weird.

"That's good. How's Lilly?" she asks.

"She's fine. Her teacher loves her… and me," I say and Annabeth laughs.

"That's not surprising!" she replies and takes a sip of her beer. What does that mean? I decide not to question her. Things will only get awkward.

"You want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies and I switch the TV on and search through the guide for a good movie.

"How about 'Marley and Me'?" I suggest and she nods.

"I love that film. Have you ever seen it?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No. Is it good?" I ask back.

She smirks. "Watch it and you'll find out."

* * *

So, we watch it and by the end I decide it's the saddest film I've ever watched. Annabeth is still crying when the credits roll on the screen and even I have tears in my eyes.

"I'm a mess!" Annabeth sniffs, wiping her eyes.

"It's understandable," I reply, smiling at her.

"What did you think?" she asks.

"That I want to cry like a baby but I don't want to look like a wimp," I admit.

Annabeth raises her brows and says, "You calling me a wimp?"

I grin. "I would never say such a thing," I reply, dramatically and Annabeth bursts into laughter. The sound is like music to my ears and I scold myself for sounding so mushy.

Why does she have to be married?

We talk while we finish our beers and I can't help but wish that the night wouldn't end. I feel so comfortable around her, like we've known each other forever. "Tell me about Jess," I say.

"Jess is a character. She's fifteen. She started hanging around with a new group several months ago and she's changed. We've never got on perfectly but she's become worse these last few months. She's always answering me back and being cheeky. I try so hard, you know? But she hates me. She doesn't let me do anything for her," she replies.

I frown, who would hate Annabeth? "I'm sure she doesn't hate you," I say. "Why would she, anyway?"

"There is one obvious reason," she admits.

"And what's that?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, I'm not her mom…"

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've been slow in updating all my stories but since it's the holidays I'm going to try harder to update. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I have a new Peeta/Katniss Hunger Games story called 'A Mistake' and I'd love id if you'd all go read and review it if you haven't already.**

**I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, huh? Heehee, I like being mean sometimes. Go ahead and read on… **

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Well, I'm not her mom…"

Percy's eyes widen and he stares at me, confusion thick in his sea-green eyes. "What?"

"It's a long story," I huff.

"I have enough time to hear it," Percy replies. "If you want to share."

I don't normally tell my story to anyone but I nod hesitantly and start:

"I had a huge crush on Luke in high school, when we were eighteen. He was the hot jock that everyone wanted and I was the geeky girl that never went to parties and had few friends. Anyway, Luke started talking to me and flirting and I felt… special, I guess. We started dating. My friends hated him because he was cocky and arrogant but I just ignored what they said and they stopped talking to me.

"My dad didn't like him either. He said that he was trouble and that he didn't want me around him. Again, I didn't listen, though deep down I knew that Luke was an asshole. So, we'd been dating for around three months when he wanted more from me, he was always putting a hand up my shirt and trying to take it further but I didn't want to do more as we'd only been together a few months. It got him angry after a few months and I was scared that he'd leave so I did it, I gave in and we had sex.

"The next day at school everyone knew how he'd 'banged the hardest girl to get' and I found out that all along it was a bet that if he could sleep with me before the end of the school year then he'd get $200. I left him though he said that it was a bet at first but then he fell in love with me. I believed him and took him back though it took months for me to trust him.

"I was his date at Prom and he proposed to me on the dance floor. I thought it was romantic and that he really did love me. I said 'yes'. My dad went crazy. He said that I was too young and that Luke didn't love me. I haven't talked to my dad since. I ran away with Luke and we got married in Las Vegas. I would've preferred a more traditional wedding but I was young and stupid."

Percy didn't say anything so I carried on, "We moved here and Luke went to Law school while I went to college- I wanted to be an architect. We only saw each other on weekends but I thought that being apart made me want him more and that he would feel the same. After we both finished college and university I got hired at an architecture company. I was the one who planned and drew the buildings and helped make them. I loved my job.

"By that time I was twenty-three and a few months later I found out I was pregnant with the twins. Luke and I sold our little apartment and bought a house. I quit work because Luke thought it would be better for the kids if I were a stay at home mom. I wish I were still working now. I loved my job so much but at the same time I loved being with the kids all the time."

"What happened next?" Percy asks.

I continued: "When the twins were five and I twenty-eight Luke got offered a job with better money and he accepted. He changed. He turned snobbier and cockier and made sure that we had the latest cars and expensive clothes. At first, he came home at the time he was meant to finish work but he got later and later until we barely saw him. When I was thirty, three years ago, I asked Luke for a divorce. We'd been arguing all the time over him never being home and I thought I would go insane staying with him.

"He begged me not to leave because it would ruin his business and because he loved me. The thing is I didn't love him but I stayed because he said he'd come home early and take days off. We went on a romantic holiday, just the two of us and it was okay, I guess. When we went home he did what he said he would and came home early but then things returned to the way they did before and he got home later and later again until we never saw him.

"Now, this is the best part. It happened about seven months after I asked for a divorce," I say and as I tell Percy the story I go back to that day:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was busy washing the dishes that the twins had used at breakfast when there was a loud knock on the door. I wiped my hands on a towel before going into the hall and answering it. I didn't expect to see a girl looking at me. Her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who she looked like. _

_"Hello," I said, kindly._

_"Hi," the girl replied. "I'm looking for someone and a neighbour told me that he lived here."_

_"Okay. Who is it you want?" I asked._

_"Luke Castellan," the girl replied._

_"Yes, he lives here but I'm afraid he's at work right now. Do you want me to pass on a message?" I asked._

_"Sure. Can you just tell him that his daughter is looking for him?" she said and my eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry but he doesn't have a daughter," I answered though I knew now that it was Luke the girl resembled. I gulped._

_"My birth certificate says otherwise," the girl said and pulled a piece of paper out the backpack she'd been holding. _

_I read the certificate, my eyes tearing up at my husbands name next to the caption 'Father'. The girls' mom was called Calypso Wyatt._

_"You can come in and wait for him," I told her and led her into the living room._

_I looked at the certificate again and saw that her name was Jessica Marie Castellan and she her birth date showed she was twelve years old. Twelve years ago Luke and I had started dating. _

_A part of me was relieved that he might not have had an affair as he could've slept with the girl before we started dating. I called Luke's work and ordered his secretary to tell him to come home right away or we'd be getting a divorce._

_He was home in half an hour and was shocked to come home to a kid sitting in the living room. _

_"Who's this?" Luke asked me._

_"You tell me," I snapped and shoved the girl's birth certificate into his hands. He stared at it and his eyes widened and face paled._

_"I don't know anyone called Calypso," Luke told me._

_"You're lying. Jessica looks just like you, Luke. Now, tell me the truth," I demanded._

_He slumped onto the couch, opposite Jessica and sighed. "She's my daughter."_

_"And how many times did you sleep with this Calypso?" I asked, sitting next to Jessica._

_"About ten times," Luke admitted. Bile rose in my throat but I forced myself to swallow it._

_"When or before we were together?" I asked._

_He wouldn't look me in the eyes and I knew the answer before he even said the words. "When we were together."_

_Angry tears filled my eyes and I stood up and started pacing before stopping and staring at my husbands' daughter. She looked scared. _

_"Where's your mom, Sweetheart?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "I was dumped in a care home when I was a baby and I ran away a few days ago after I found my birth certificate in my care homes' office. I wanted to find my dad so we could be a family."_

_**(End)**_

"I felt guilty so Luke and I took her in after signing papers at the care home. Luke and I haven't been the same since. Jess and I don't get along because she thinks it's my fault that Luke and her mom couldn't be together and that was why she was put in care," I explain, coming out of the flashback to find that tears are streaming down my face and I am wrapped in Percy's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Percy whispers into my hair.

I wipe my eyes quickly but stay in Percy's arms. I don't care that another man is holding me. I feel safe and Percy is only comforting me. My head is on his chest and one of his arms is around my shoulders, the other resting on my waist.

I move a little to get more comfortable and I bury my head in Percy's neck. I sniff and I breathe in the smell of his cologne. I feel him shiver as my breath hits his skin and not really thinking about what I'm doing I brush my lips against his Adam's apple.

"Annabeth," he whispers and I look up. I bet I look both terrible and crazy with puffy red eyes from crying and want in my silver orbs.

"What?" I whisper back.

"I think you've had too many beers," he says, his eyes never leaning mine.

"I don't think I have. I feel fine here. With you," I reply quietly.

Without another thought or word I press my lips to his…

* * *

**What do you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. It's hard getting time to write when everyone in your house is fighting over whose turn it is to go on the computer. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Annabeth**

I haven't seen Percy in a week, since the night I kissed him. After I had pressed my lips firmly against his I had waited for him to start kissing me back but he was too stunned to do anything.

I felt rejected and like a fool and ran out of the hotel after apologising. I still can't believe I'd done something so stupid.

Percy has phoned me over twenty times this past week but I can't answer. I just feel so stupid for doing something like that when I'm married. I've read the text's he has sent me and I hate that he's the one apologising, like it's his fault when he did nothing wrong.

I haven't texted him back. He told me to forget it happened and that it was just a little mistake.

When I had come home from the hotel that very night I was surprised to find Luke laying in bed. He had asked me where I'd been and though I felt guilty for kissing Percy I didn't like how he asked me in an accusing tone. I told him that I'd been 'out' and then we started arguing.

That night I slept on the couch and the night after that I locked him out of our bedroom again. I didn't and still don't have the strength to argue.

What scares me the most is that I can't stop thinking about Percy's warm lips. I had wanted to kiss him for ages and having a few beers and the sadness that I'd felt at the time gave me enough courage to do it. The worst part is that I can't bring myself to regret it.

I open the twins' bedroom door and peak inside to see my two boys sleeping peacefully in the dark. With a small smile I close the door and then walk down the other end of the hall to Jessica's room. I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

"Come in," she sighs after I knock again.

I open the door and walk into her room. She's sitting on her bed, phone in hand and seems to be texting someone.

"It's late. Lights out," I say, my hands on my hips.

"I'm fifteen," she snaps.

"Exactly, you're fifteen. Not sixteen, or seventeen or eighteen. I've really had enough of you snapping at me and acting like you are in charge around here!" I shout, finally breaking.

I hate to lash out at her but I just can't handle how she acts towards me anymore. "I let you come into my home, I bought you clothes, a cell phone, anything you've wanted and you can't even talk nicely to me!"

"If you didn't want me then you shouldn't have let me in!" she snaps back. I can see the hurt in her eyes but the expression on her face is like stone, showing no emotion.

"I didn't say that I didn't want you. What I do want is for you to start treating me with respect," I say in a voice just above a whisper.

She doesn't say anything so I turn on my heel and close the door behind me.

I get to my room and after closing the door I search under the bed for an old suitcase. I grab the suitcase and throw it onto the bed before strolling to my wardrobe and throwing random things into the case. I need to get out of here, even if it's just for a few days.

I tell myself to calm down and relax and then grab my phone and dial Luke's office number.

"Hello?" a squeaky voice says on the other end.

"Can you put me through to Luke Castellan?" I ask, biting my nails as I sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry but he's in a-" I cut the girl who must be my husband's secretary off.

"It's his wife. Tell him there's an emergency at home and that he needs to get here as soon as possible," I snap and without another word I hang up.

I take a few deep breathes before dialling another number. I have nowhere to go and he's my only choice now. I can't call my dad because then he'll know that all along he was right about Luke and I'm too stubborn to give in and swallow my pride.

I press my cell phone to my ear as I wait for the person to pick up. "Hello?" he finally says.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it's me," I breathe.

"Are you okay? You sound… upset?" he asks.

"I-I need to get out of here," I stutter. "I need to take a break."

"I'm in New York packing everything up. You can stay here for however long you want," Percy offers without prying and I sigh in relief.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at the airport. When are you coming?"

"I'll be on an early plane in the morning," I reply.

"Okay. Just ring me when you get here and I'll come pick you up," he says.

"Thank you so much. You're the best. I'm sorry about last week," I whisper.

"Forget about it. It was nothing. Really," he insists.

I hear a car door outside and I know Luke's home from work.

"I have to go. Thank you so much for this. You're a lifesaver," I say.

Percy says goodbye and then I hang up just as Luke comes into the bedroom.

I turn just in time to see his eyes widen and face pale.

"W-what are you doing?" he stutters.

"I'm leaving," I say.

"What? Why?" he asks and I realise he thinks I mean that I am leaving him. I want to laugh at the expression on his face. He is so scared at the thought of me leaving.

"Not forever, Luke. Just a few days," I explain.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "But why?"

"Because I need a break. I'm going to go insane if I don't get away," I reply.

"What about the kids?" he asks.

"They're your kids, too. Take time off work and look after them. Take the boys out to play football and take Jess shopping or something. Act like a father is meant to," I say.

"What about work?" he asks, completely panicked.

"I'm sure your boss will give you a few days off. If not then say you're sick. You've been working non-stop for years. If they don't give you time off then I will go up there myself and bring the roof down," I snap.

"So, you're just abandoning the kids?" he hisses.

"Taking a break is not abandoning my children!"

"They're _our _children!" he growls.

"Are they? For the last five years you haven't been anything to them except the man that comes home late at night. A father and a dad is a completely different thing. Do you want our son's and daughter growing up not having any memories of their dad?" I ask.

"They do have memories of me!"

"Do they? Do you really think that when they are twenty years old they're going to remember things that you did with them at four years old?" I snap.

"I've spent time with them since-"

I cut him off. "No, Luke. You haven't spent time with them since you got that job. That was five years ago when the twins were four. Jess has been here for three years and guess what? She doesn't have any memories of you! She found you because she wanted a family. We are not a family!"

"Annabeth…" he nearly begs. "Don't leave me."

"I will leave you… if you don't start being a dad to our children. Now. You get on your cell phone and tell your boss that you are having the week off," I order.

"We won't be a family if you're gone," he says.

"Then you'll know how I feel when I have to tell the kids you aren't here all the time. You can tell them that it's your fault," I reply. "And when I get back I'm starting work again, whether you like it or not. So you _will _take time off so I can work, too. And you _will _start spending time with the kids."

"Are you saying that you don't like being home with the kids?" Luke asks.

"Don't you dare turn this on me," I growl, digging my finger into his chest. "I love being home with them but it's your turn now."

I hear a door in the hall open and then footsteps coming towards the room. The door opens seconds later to reveal the crying faces of the twins. "M-mommy?" Travis stutters. "Where are you going?"

Tears fill my own eyes at how upset the boys are and I sit on the bed and pat the space beside me. They slowly walk over and sit down and I can't help but notice how they don't say anything to their father. It's like my husband isn't standing there at all.

"I'm just going away for a little while, that's all," I whisper, putting my arms around both of the boys.

"You will come back though, right? You're not going to leave us behind forever?" Connor asks and my heart breaks.

"I will be back in a few days, I promise. Daddy has my cell phone number so you can call me whenever you want, okay? I'm just going to go stay with my friend for a while like you two go over your own friends to sleep and hang out sometimes," I explain.

"Who's going to look after us?" Travis asks.

"Daddy is, sweetie. He's going to take you both out to play football like you guys have wanted for a while," I say, my eyes on Luke's.

"I don't like it when you and daddy fight," Connor whispers.

I feel so guilty. They shouldn't have to listen to Luke and I yelling at each other every night. I wonder if they always wake up at night to Luke and I ripping each other's heads off.

I clear my throat, let go of the boys and zip the suitcase up. "I need money for a plane ticket," I tell Luke and he nods, his hand searching for his wallet in his pocket.

"Where are you going, anyway?" he asks.

"New York," I reply.

I hear another door open and then Jess is in the room, too. Funny, the only time we are all in the same room together is when something unpleasant is happening. "Whom are you staying with?" she asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Percy," is all I say.

"Who's he?" Luke asks, suspiciously.

"He's Lilly's dad. He's nice," Travis speaks up.

"He's a _friend_," I insist, glaring into his blue eyes.

Luke drops the subject and hands me a few hundred dollars. I take a deep breath, realising that I'm actually leaving for a few days; I'm leaving the kids alone with Luke for the first time in years. I feel nervous but at the same time kind of giddy at the thought of having a break.

"Right, it's time for you all to get back to bed. It's…" I trail off and look at the clock on the wall. My eyes widen as I continue, "1am. I'm going to leave in a few hours."

"I don't want you to go," Connor says and wraps his arms around my waist. My eyes well up again.

"I don't want to much, either. But do you know when you go to school for weeks and weeks and then finally you get a break?" I ask.

Travis and Connor nod. "Well, this is just like it. I'm getting a break before I go back to work."

"Work?" Jess speaks up.

I look at her and nod. "Yeah. I'm going to get a job at some architect company if they want me," I reply before taking the boy's hand. "Come on. It's bedtime. I'll read you a bedtime story."

Once the boys are tucked in to bed I get a book off their little bookshelf and start reading aloud. As usual, it doesn't take long for them to fall asleep so once they're snoozing I quietly leave the room and go back to my bedroom.

Luke is pacing around the room and Jess is sitting on the bed. "Jess-" I start.

"I know," she huffs and stands up. "I'll go to bed in a minute. I just want you _both _to know that this isn't fair on the boys. You're arguing all the time and they shouldn't have to listen to it every night. They shouldn't have to sneak into my room when you two are too busy yelling at each other, asking if you are going to get a divorce like 'Lilly's mom and dad'."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, really. I just need to escape for a while or I'm going to go insane."

"I understand," she whispers and for once she doesn't sound snappy or mean. She sounds… nice and normal. I like it.

I turn to Luke. "Please, look after them. Take them out. My leaving is for you as well as me. When our kids grow up you are going to wonder what you missed, I know you will."

He nods, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Annie."

I grimace at the old nickname that I've come to hate. "I've heard that hundreds of times, Luke," I say before grabbing my case and heading downstairs.

I make a snack in the kitchen while I look at the New York flights on my laptop. I find a last minute ticket that's for 3am and call for a cab to pick me up. Luke doesn't come down to say goodbye when the taxi beeps to let me know it's arrived.

With a big huff I grab the case and drag it behind me out of the house and into the taxi.

"To the airport, please," I say and the taxi man drives off. I think about what I'm doing and where I'm going. New York. I haven't been there in fifteen years. I haven't seen my dad in so long and I admit to myself that I miss him. Maybe I might visit him when I get to New York.

When I arrive at the airport I pay the driver, grab my case, and walk off to get my ticket. I wait for my plane to be called before heading over to the large desk where a woman looks at my passport.

Soon I'm buckled up on the plane, my head resting against the window as the bird-like machine finally starts moving. I sigh in both sadness and relief. I finally getting a break from my hectic life and I'm staying at Percy's apartment.

With him- just us two. Alone…

* * *

**AN: No cliffhanger but… what did you think? I've changed the rating to an M for later chapters. They won't be 'detailed' much but if they're then I will give you a warning in an AN at the start of a chapter.**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know, I know, I've took forever to update and I'm really, really sorry. **

**I'm making up for it with a nice cliffhanger waiting for you at the end! I added it at last minute. I've had a little writer's block and then I was writing this and then the end of the chapter just came to me and I think it's perfect.**

**I've realised that in chapter two I had said that Luke and Annabeth had met in University and married when they were twenty-two. I forgot all about writing that and I want you to ignore that and go with the marrying at eighteen and dating in high school.**

******I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I stare out of the plane window as it arrives in New York. I can't believe I'm back after so many years. I'm nervous about seeing Percy. What if things are awkward between us? I kissed him and he didn't kiss me back. I can't exactly blame him, can I? I threw myself at him.

I get off the plane as soon as it lands and head straight to the luggage claim. I text Percy on my cell phone and let him know that I've arrived. He text's back and tells me he'll be there soon. With my suitcase in hand I weave through the sea of people to the airport exit.

The sky is filled with gray clouds, hinting that it might rain any second. The window is blowing hard and I'm rubbing my arms to try and get warm as I lean against a wall, waiting for Percy. He arrives at around 9am in a blue car.

I push myself off the wall and head towards him as he gets out of his car. Our eyes meet and he smiles before walking towards me and then wrapping his arms around me. I'm surprised and it takes me a few seconds to hug him back after I let go of my suitcase. "Thank you so much for this," I whisper.

"It's fine. You can stay with me for as long as you want, you know that," he replies before pulling away and grabbing my suitcase. "Hop in."

I nod and climb into his car while he puts my case in the trunk. He gets in next to me, starts the engine and then drives off. "So…" he starts. "How have you been?"

"Stressed. I-I just couldn't be there anymore. I thought I was going to go insane. Luke and I have argued every night all week. I snapped at Jess and then decided I had to get away for a few days," I reply, running my hands through my hair and closing my eyes.

"You deserve a break," Percy says, resting a hand on my knee. I gulp and stare at his hand before sliding mine underneath his and entwining our fingers.

I look out the window but I can feel his eyes on me before he turns back to concentrate on the road.

We hold hands until we get to his place.

* * *

His apartment is nice and filled with pictures of Lilly and his family. There are three large bedrooms and he let's me stay in the biggest guest room which is next to his own room.

There are cardboard boxes all over the apartment. The guestroom's walls are painted blue and on a shelf there are a few photo frames.

I walk over and pick one up and I smile as I see Lilly and a little boy at a beach, both sticking their tongues out at the camera. That boy must've been Lilly's friend before they moved, I assume. I put the photo back down and look at another.

This one is of Percy and the same boy in the other picture. There's a resemblance that makes me wonder if this is Tyson, Percy's younger brother that he sometimes talks about. I put the photo down and turn back to the case that I put on the bed.

I decide that instead of unpacking I'll just keep my clothes in the case. I'm only staying for a few days- a week at most and it'll just take time packing and un-packing.

I walk out of the room and find Percy in the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the cupboard. "Hi," I greet, taking a seat on a stool. "What you making?"

"Pancakes. I didn't have time to eat when you called. Want some?" he asks.

"Yeah, please. I'm starving," I reply. "Percy, I'm really thankful that you're letting me stay here."

"You've thanked me enough and if you thank me again then I'll kick you out," he jokes, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I ignored your texts and all," I add, quietly, fiddling with my fingers.

"It's okay, seriously. You'd had a few beers and you were upset. You didn't know what you were doing. Besides, I wasn't complaining," he replies.

"But you wasn't kissing back, either," I say.

He turns and our eyes meet for a second before I look away.

"I was shocked and you ran off before I could've even returned it," he answers.

I gulp. He might've kissed back. I almost smile. Then I remember that I'm married and that kissing another man is classed as cheating. That would make me as bad as Luke.

"Do you think you and Luke will get a divorce?" he asks, flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"I don't know. I don't love him and we're always arguing but at the same time I don't want to take the kids away from their dad. Luke's lawyer friends will expect him to put up a fight and then we'll be arguing over the kids. It'll be a mess and I don't want to put the kids through that. It's not fair on them," I reply.

"You're' right. It's not fair on them but it also isn't fair on you. If you aren't happy then your kids won't be happy, trust me. When Rachel and I were going through that rough stage we were arguing over every stupid little thing and it got Lilly so upset. One day her teacher called us in to talk and she said that Lilly was falling behind on work and that she's much quieter.

"We hadn't been paying attention to her. We'd felt do guilty so Rachel and I got a divorce. I didn't want to put Lilly through any more pain so I just agreed to let her live with Rachel but I have her in the holidays."

"Why did you and Rachel divorce? I mean… was there a real reason?" I ask. Percy stares at the wall for a few minutes, looking dazes. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask."

"It's okay," Percy says. "There were a lot of reasons."

He doesn't say anything else.

* * *

It's two days later when I decide to go visit my dad. I'm nervous and scared and excited and… I feel every emotion that there is. What if he's mad at me about leaving? What if he hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me? It's been fifteen years.

Percy had helped me find him and I found out that he never moved out of the house that I'd lived in with him. That's why I'm sitting outside my old house with Percy.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No. I think I'd better do this on my own. You should go and I'll walk back to your house," I reply, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Okay. Call me and I'll pick you up, okay?" he says and I nod.

"Thank you," I whisper and lean over to kiss his cheek before getting out of the car.

"Good luck," he calls as I slowly walk into the yard.

I wave as he drives off and then turn to face the house.

The outside is set up exactly as it was before. The only differences are the yellow paint has faded into a cream-ish colour, the green grass looks freshly cut and there are flowers decorating the garden, and the porch that used to be white has faded into gray. My dad never used to do the gardening. He must've hired someone to take care of it.

I take a deep breath and walk up the porch steps and towards the door. I hold my hand up to knock the dark glass but stop when I see that my hand is shaking.

"Come on, Annabeth," I mutter to myself and I clear my throat before knocking the door.

I can't see inside as the glass is dark but I can hear noise inside and a voice call out saying they'll be right there. I turn around and look at the houses nearby. I wonder if my old friend Clarisse's parents still live across the street.

I hear someone clear their voice behind me and I spin around to see a lady, around the age of fifty. Her hair is dyed a light brown but you can see gray wisps coming through and you can slightly see wrinkles around her brown eyes.

I have never seen the woman in my life.

"Hello, dear," she greets. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," I reply, shakily. "Is Fredrick Chase here?"

"He sure is. Come on in. I'm his wife, Sue," she says and my eyes widen. My dad re-married? When?

I step inside the house and tears fill my eyes when I sniff and smell lemons. My dad used to always spray the house with lemon spray. I used to hate it but he had always loved the smell. Everything he'd buy; shampoo or soap, were all scented like lemons.

I've missed that smell.

Sue closes the door behind me and shakes my hand.

"He's upstairs. I'll just go get him for you," she says and starts to climb the staircase before stopping halfway up and turning to face me.

"Who should I say is asking?"

"Annabeth Chase," I reply and Sue's face pales.

"Impossible," she mutters.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"You can't be Annabeth Chase," Sue replies, just loud enough so I can hear her.

"Of course I am," I say.

She shakes her head. "No. Is this some sick joke?" she snaps and I frown.

"What are talking about? What do you mean?" I ask. I've never been so confused.

"You can't be Annabeth Chase," Sue starts and then continues:

"Because she's dead…"

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I cried writing this chapter. When I re-read it after though I didn't think it was that sad but since I've started reading I've become really soft. I never used to cry and now all I have to do is read the ending to the last Hunger Games book (Mockingjay) and I ball my eyes out!**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I stand and stare at the woman who claims I am dead, trying to talk but my voice failing me.

"Sue?" I hear a familiar voice call and then footsteps coming from above. "Who is it?"

"Go back to bed, Freddie. It's no one," Sue replies, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Wait. No," I speak up.

"Who's here?" my dad asks just as he comes into view at the top of the staircase.

My eyes widen at his appearance. His once brown hair has disappeared, leaving him bald. He's lost a lot of weight. He looks terrible. He looks sick. He looks like he may be dying.

"D-daddy?" I stutter, my eyes meeting his as he slowly starts walking down the stairs.

He stops abruptly at the name and stares at me hard before a sob leaves his throat.

"Annabeth?"

I nod as Sue takes his hand and helps him continue his journey. "B-but… you can't be," my dad cries.

"It's me, I promise," I whisper and he shakes his head.

"N-no. Luke said…" he trails off, his eyes widening.

Luke.

Luke said what?

"Do you want her to leave?" Sue asks.

"No. Let her stay. I-I need to sit down," he replies.

I take his other hand and Sue and I help him down the rest of the stairs and into the living room where I take a seat next to him, not letting his hand go.

"What did Luke say?" I ask him, softly.

"I'm going to kill him," he mutters. "He lied to me."

"What did he say, dad?" I ask, my voice much firmer.

"I figured you'd come home after our fight. I thought it would be just like all the other times we had argued but you didn't come back. I called you. You didn't answer. I called the police. They searched everywhere and they couldn't find you. I figured you ran away because you hated me- that you never wanted to see or speak to me again.

"But I was scared. I wanted to know if you were okay. I phoned Luke and he finally picked up. He told me that you didn't want to speak to me and that you were fine. So, I stopped calling. A few years later he phoned and told me that you'd…" he stops, a sob flying from his lips.

"He told you what?" I whisper.

"He said that you were there on the 11th September," my dad replies before coughing hard. Sue pats his back while I think hard.

11th September.

9/11.

The Towers.

Luke wouldn't…Would he?

"As soon as he called I went over to where it happened. I begged everyone to help search for you but no one found you. They assumed you had burnt to ashes," my father sobs.

"I can't believe he told you that," I cry. "Luke and I got married and then we moved to San Francisco. I thought you hated me. I lost my cell phone in Las Vegas and never found it and Luke never told me that you had called. I haven't come to New York in fifteen years. I-I wanted to find you. I've missed you so much."

"I felt so guilty, Annie. I thought it was my entire fault and when he called and said you were dead I was so depressed. All I wanted was one chance to say I was sorry and that I loved you. I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"It was my fault. I should have listened to you. I hate him. I haven't loved him for years, dad. We argue all the time but I don't want to leave because of the kids and-"

"Kids?" my father asks, tears swimming down his cheeks. "I'm a grandfather?"

I nod. "Three. Twin boys and a daughter," I whisper, deciding it wouldn't be the best time to tell him Luke cheated on me and that Jess wasn't really mine.

"I've missed so much. I'm going to kill him," dad snaps.

"Not if I do it first," I cry, shakily.

"H-how long are you staying here for?" he asks.

"Until the end of the week but I'm going to call you all the time. I wish I'd called sooner but I didn't want to admit you were right all along. I was so angry with you for thinking Luke was bad. I thought he was perfect and now I know that he isn't at all," I reply.

"So, do you have a place to stay? You can stay here if you want?"

"It's okay. I'm stay with my friend, Percy Jackson," I say.

"So… what's going to happen with you and Luke?" he asks.

I look at my shaky hands and shrug. "I don't know what to do, dad. I think… I think I'm in love with someone else but Luke is a lawyer and if we divorce he'll use the best lawyers he can find and everything will be a mess. I don't want to put the kids through that," I cry.

My dad puts an arm around my shoulders. "The kids will only be happy if you're happy, Annie. Tell me about your kids," he nearly begs.

"My daughter, Jessica, is fifteen and Connor and Travis are nine," I reply. My dad smiles and says, "A young mom, huh?"

I just shrug. I don't want to explain about Jess today. I don't want dad to get any angrier. "So, what have I missed?" I ask.

"Oh, this is Sue. When I was depressed she came over to help clean the house and look after me and then she wouldn't leave me alone so I put a ring on her finger," dad grins and rolls his eyes.

I laugh through my tears and look at Sue. "Thank you," I mouth. She nods. I can already tell that they're good for each other.

If only I could be in a happy marriage like them…

* * *

**Percy**

I hesitantly walk into Jack's old room, the room that Annabeth sleeps in. I was reluctant to let her stay in this room but it was the only bedroom (except my own) where I hadn't started packing stuff into boxes and I didn't think it would be very gentlemanly to ask her to sleep in the same bed.

I just couldn't bring myself to move anything in here, though I did take his clothes out of his draws when I told Annabeth she could stay.

I had neatly folded his clothes and put them in a box, making sure to keep his old soccer shirt. There was no way I was giving that away to the charity shop. It took me nearly an hour to gather enough strength to give them to the old woman behind the desk in the charity shop yesterday but I finally did it after two years of the clothes just lying in the draws.

I walk up to the photos on the shelf and I gently grab the one with just Jack and me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was his tenth birthday. Rachel had insisted we take him to the beach. It was his favourite place.

I didn't want him to go. I didn't think it was safe for him to be out of the hospital but I'm glad I had given in. It was one of the happiest days of my life. It was Jack's last trip to the beach and the last time he got to celebrate his birthday.

Rachel and I had him when we were both twenty-two. We hadn't planned it but we both so happy when we found out. We found out he had leukaemia when he was three. I was at work while Rachel stayed home and looked after Jack. She had called around midday to say they were at the hospital. I had driven there straight away. It was definitely the worst day of my life.

He fought it for seven years. He was and still is the bravest boy I know and not a day goes by without me thinking of him. He looked just like me with his green eyes and messy black hair. I remember the day Rachel and I sat him down and told him he was going to have a brother or sister.

He was so happy and when Lilly was born he would always help look after her. They adored each other. It was very confusing for Lilly when he died. She was five years old. One minute her older brother was there and the next gone. Rachel and I had started arguing a few months before Jack died but it got worse when he passed.

We were all depressed. If it weren't for Lilly then I would probably be locked in my bedroom, staring at the wall. Lilly would always ask where Jack was and when he was coming back. It broke my heart to watch her run, crying, through the apartment, yelling his name.

I come out of my thoughts when I realise tears are leaking from me eyes.

"Shit," I mutter, putting the photo back on the shelf before wiping my eyes. Annabeth could call for me to pick her up any minute and she'd notice I've been crying.

I take a few deep breaths, gathering my strength before I start wrapping the photos in newspaper and placing them in the box. Then I grab his favourite books, which are now covered in dust, and place them also in the box.

It takes nearly an hour to pack everything up, leaving only the bed and Annabeth's stuff. I tape the boxes up and carry them into the living room just as my cell phone rings in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can you come pick me up?" Annabeth asks. She doesn't sound upset so, hopefully, the reunion went well.

"Sure. I'll be there soon," I reply before hanging up, grabbing my keys and leaving the apartment.

It doesn't take long to arrive at her dad's house and I find her on the porch, hugging a woman, while a man watches. I beep the car horn to let her know I've arrived and Annabeth looks my way, nodding as if to say 'I'll be right there.'

I step out of the car and lean against the door while Annabeth quickly hugs the man I guess to be her father. She says a few words to him and kisses his cheek before she walks towards me, wiping her eyes.

"You look after my daughter!" the man calls from the porch.

"I will, Sir," I yell back, smiling softly.

I open the door for Annabeth when she reaches the car before I go back to my side and get in. I start the car while Annabeth waves at the couple on the porch for one last time.

"Are you okay?" I ask, glancing at Annabeth as I drive the car down the road.

"I'm fine, I guess," Annabeth sniffs while searching through her bag for something. She comes up with her cell phone a few seconds later.

"Who you calling?" I ask as she starts pressing buttons.

"Luke," she says the name like it's the worst thing on earth. I don't say anything as she presses her phone to her ear. I force myself to concentrate on the road but it's hard not to listen.

"Hello?" I hear the voice coming from the phone. He sounds strong and powerful even when he's hundreds of miles away.

"Luke," Annabeth snaps before saying the last thing I ever expected her to say:

"When I get home, I don't care what you say, we're getting a divorce…"

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And here comes the M rating…**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Annabeth**

I sit on the couch in Percy's living room, staring into space as I bite my nails nervously. It has only been a few hours since I called Luke and insisted on a divorce. After I'd said the sentence I had hung up, not giving him the chance to reply. Luke has sent texted and called but I haven't touched my phone.

I should be happy, I guess, jumping for joy because I can finally be free. Truthfully, I'm terrified. What if Luke gets custody of the kids? Where would I be without them? What would I do? He knows all the best lawyers; most of them are good friends with him. It unsettles me.

"Hey," Percy says, coming towards me. I continue to stare into space, lost in my troubled thoughts. "Annabeth." He sounds far away, like an echo or something. It's when he grips my shoulders do I come back to life.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask as he starts rubbing up my arms and to my shoulders, massaging my skin in little circles. My eyes flutter. That feels amazing.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks. "Don't answer that," he quickly adds. "Obviously, you aren't."

"I'm scared," I admit, quietly. "But I have to do this. God, he told my father I was dead. All along I thought my dad hated me and-and…" my voice fades away and is replaced by a loud sob.

"Ssh," Percy hushes, going onto to tangle his fingers in my curly, blonde locks and massaging my skull.

"H-how could he do that? It's sick!" I cry, hysterically.

"Calm down," Percy says, firmly, kissing my hair for behind.

"How would you feel, Percy? If Rachel had told you that someone you care about was dead and then one day they appear out of the blue?" I yell.

"I'd be happy that he was still alive, that he never left! At least you are alive. At least you got to grow up! At least you get to see your dad again!" he snaps. I tense. He? Who is this 'he' Percy is mentioning?

I turn on my knees so I'm facing Percy. Tears are swimming down his cheeks and the sight breaks my heart. I put my hands on his cheeks and press my forehead against his. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Rachel wanted to bring him home. The doctors said it was time for Jack to go but I didn't want to accept it. I thought if he'd stay in the hospital then maybe he'd have a chance- that maybe they would save him. Rachel and I argued for hours and I ended up walking out. She kept calling and I turned my phone off because I didn't want to talk to her. He died and I never got to say goodbye. I was so depressed after. I wanted to die with him, so we could be together. I never got to tell my son that I loved him for the last time," Percy sobs.

"Oh my god," I mutter, running my fingers through his hair, as my tears mix with his. "I didn't know. I-I'm sorry. I really am."

"God, I miss him so much. I hate myself for living, for being here and actually moving on, for falling in love." He laughs like a mad man. "Of all the women I could fall in love with it had to be you, huh?"

A lump forms in my throat and I find myself speechless. My fingers freeze in his hair and I feel like I can't breathe. He's in love… with me.

I want to tell him that I feel the same way- that I think I love him, but I just can't speak. So, instead, I press my lips to his.

He pulls back a second later, shocked and surprised, before kissing me and forcing my mouth open with his tongue so mine meets his. My fingers once again start moving in his hair and his hands slide down my shoulders and rest on my hips as he pushes me so I'm lying back on the couch.

He moves so he's on top of me, never breaking the heated and frenzied kiss. A fire ignites in my stomach and I feel like a teenager again, nervous yet excited. A voice in the back of my mind is telling me that what we are doing is wrong. That if this goes any further then I'll be just as bad as Luke. But I don't care. I can't bring myself to pull away.

I don't even realise that my fingers have left Percy's hair until his shirt is on the floor and my hands are against his muscly chest. I break the kiss and Percy groans as my lips touch his neck, nibbling and licking, before they travel down his chest.

His hands slide under my shirt and rub circles into my stomach. I push him away, wanting things to go faster, and throw my shirt over my head. I un-clasp my bra in record time and fling it across the room. Percy stares at me for a second before his mouth finds my breasts and I collapse against the couch, panting.

My fingers fight with the button on Percy's jeans before I push his trousers down his tanned legs with my feet. Percy pulls back and stares into my eyes. "We should stop," he pants.

"No," is all I say before my lips are back on his. We can't stop now. Not when I feel like this. I haven't felt this free and hungry in so long.

Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to stop. Why should I, anyway? Yes, I'm married but Luke cheated on me. He got another woman knocked up and it's not like I don't know that he's been sleeping with his secretary. I'm not an idiot. I smell the perfume on his clothes and I see the hickeys and the lipstick marks on his neck.

Percy rests his hands on my rear and lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he stumbles towards his bedroom. He kicks the door open and lays me on his bed. He takes both my trousers and knickers off along with his boxers before climbing on top of me.

Our hands roam each other's bodies, getting to know each other. His kisses creep down my stomach and I arch my back, wanting so much more.

In the end I have to beg.

"Please," I whimper, pulling his face down to meet mine before he slides inside of me. We both moan, loudly, and then start moving hungrily against each other.

It feels so right, being here in his arms, our earlier conversation forgotten. I turn my mind off because I know if I think then I'll stop this and ruin the moment. All I do is feel. The hunger inside me gets stronger and all I want is to feed it.

Percy thrusts in and out of me, his moves becoming faster and harder. Even with Luke I've never felt like this. I'm in heaven. Two thrusts later and both Percy and I reach our destination. We moan each other's names as we come together.

When it's over Percy collapses against me and I hold his head between my breasts as I pant for air. We don't say anything and after a while he pulls out of me and throws himself onto the mattress next to me. He pulls me to him so his chest is pressed against my back and whispers those three words into my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you," I whisper back, entwining my fingers with his. My eyes flutter. I'm exhausted after what we just did but I don't want to sleep. I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

Percy's breathing slows a while later and I know he's asleep. As the minutes pass I realise what we just did. I cheated on my husband. I did exactly what he's been doing ever since we got together. It shouldn't have happened. I was caught up in the moment. I should have thought about my actions. I love the man sleeping beside me but it doesn't make what we did any right.

**Percy**

I don't know when I fall asleep but when I do I have an amazing dream. I'm standing at the altar, my head turned as I watch Lilly walk down the aisle in a beautiful blue dress. Behind her trails my bride. Her blonde hair is pulled into a fancy up-do and her lacy, white dress fits in all the right places. I hope that dream comes true one day.

I wake up to the bright sun shining through my bedroom window. I moan, rubbing my closed eyes, before rolling over onto my side and reaching for Annabeth. When I feel only the surface of the mattress my eyes fly open to find the spot in which she had been occupying last night empty.

I pick my boxers up off the floor and throw them on before I leave the room, looking for Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I call, peaking my head around the bathroom door. I feel sick when there is no answer. I search every room until I end up in the kitchen.

I lean against the counter, my head in my hands when something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I grab the piece of paper off the door of the refrigerator and my heart breaks when I read the two words that are written in Annabeth's handwriting:

_I'm sorry._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Percy**

It's been three days sine I woke up to find Annabeth gone. I've tried calling her but she never picks up. I've sent her texts but she never replies. I don't know what to do. I opened my heart to her, told her about my son, made love to her, told her I loved her and then she left me.

I understand that she's married and she may feel guilty but she said she wanted a divorce. I thought she wanted it, I know I did. I didn't know it would end like this. The last thing I want is for her to regret it but obviously she does if she left.

I grab my fifth beer from the refrigerator and then slump onto the couch in front of the TV, resting my feet on the coffee table. I don't know what I am watching, or staring at more like. The voices coming from the screen sound like an echo in the distance. I'm looking at the screen but I'm not seeing what's on it.

I feel like I'm dreaming. I can't concentrate. She is all I can think about._ Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth._ I just want to hear her voice. I want to know she's okay and that she doesn't hate me completely.

I let my puffy eyes flutter to my cell phone that is resting on the coffee table. Is there any point in trying to call her? Maybe I can ring her cell phone and pretend to be someone else. Nah, that won't work. She has caller ID and will know it's me as soon as she sees my picture flashing on her screen.

I wonder if I have her telephone number. Something sparks in my head- hope- and I scroll through my contact list and nearly yell with joy when I see the title 'Annie's home telephone'. Not all telephones show the person calling so I press the green button and hold my cell phone to my ear.

My hands are trembling with nerves as I wait for someone to pick up. It's been over twenty seconds and I'm about to hang up when an unfamiliar voice says, "Hello?"

"O-oh, hi. Is, uh, Annabeth there?" I stutter out before clearing my throat and repeating my question more clearly. I didn't think about what I was going to say.

"Yeah. I'll get her for you now. Who should I say it is?" the girl asks.

I think for a few seconds before blurting out, "Her dad."

"Oh. Hi. I'll get her now," the girl, I'm assuming it's Jess, says. I know she's never met Annabeth's dad so it must be really awkward speaking to someone you've never met but is her mom's dad.

"Thank you," I say before I hear her call for Annabeth.

I bite my lip while I nervously wait.

"Hello? Dad?" Annabeth's voice soothes me instantly and I sigh loudly.

"It's me," I say.

"Percy?" she asks. I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Please, don't hang up," I beg. "I-I really needed to hear your voice."

"We can't see each other anymore. You… we- what we did shouldn't have happened. I'm married," she whispers shakily.

"I know. But you're getting divorced, right?"

"That doesn't make the situation any better, Percy. I've got my kids to think about. You've been all I can think about since we met. We were both upset that night. We didn't know what we were doing," Annabeth replies in a whisper.

"You told me you loved me," I whisper.

She doesn't say anything for a minute. "I-I can't talk about this now. I need time."

"Okay," I sigh. "If you need me call me. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," she says before hanging up.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I hate myself for leaving him. I hate myself for admitting I love him and then sleeping with him when I knew it was wrong. I hate myself for breaking his heart. I've known Luke has cheated on me with different women for months, years. It doesn't make me any different to him though.

I hang up after the surprise call from Percy. I run my hands through my already messy hair and walk into the living room.

I feel so… empty.

I don't know what to do with myself. When I came back three days ago I kicked Luke out after a loud and horrible argument and he went to stay with a friend (his secretary probably).

He hasn't even tried to visit the kids or call to beg for me back which shows how he's ready to move on. I know this is going to be ugly. We're going to fight over the kids and that's the last thing I want to put them through. But there is no way I am losing custody of them.

"Are you okay?" Jess asks, coming into the living room and taking a seat besides me on the couch.

"Yeah," I mutter, staring into space.

"Liar," Jess sighs. "I can't say I'm surprised."

I turn to look at her, my brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can't say I'm surprised you and dad are getting a divorce. He's always working and you always have to look after us. When you were away and he was trying to talk to me it was so awkward. I felt like I was talking to a stranger. The boys didn't want to leave the house. They cried for you every night."

Tears fill my eyes. "I shouldn't have went."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You deserved a break. It shows that our father wasn't born to be a dad. He lives for his work. You want to know why I started hanging around with that bad group?" Jess asks.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I thought that if I was bad then dad would finally take the time to notice me. I didn't care if he yelled at me I just wanted him to know that- that I was there. I wanted to feel like I didn't make a mistake coming to find my father. I wanted to feel like it isn't my fault this family is broken," Jess whispers, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. Luke and I haven't been in love for a long, long time- before you came," I promise, wrapping my arms around her and holding tight.

"Then why did you stay with him? Why is it now that you've only decided to get a divorce?" she asks, weeping into my shoulder.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you or the boys. I don't have a job to help take care of you all. I was scared I'd lose custody of you. I'm still so scared," I admit.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch to you. When I came to find my dad I thought that it would only be the two of us: father and daughter. When I found out who you were I hated you. I felt like you split dad and my real mom apart. All you've tried to do is care for me and I've been so horrible."

"It's okay," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"No, it's not. What if you lose custody? Can you imagine dad taking care of us? He'd have girlfriends young enough to be my sister looking after us," Jess cries.

"That won't happen," I say. "I'll win custody even if it's the last thing I can do."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I need to warn you before you start reading. I don't know anyone who has gone through a divorce. I've done a little research so I'm not going in blind but things I write may not be true. I'm sorry it's kind of short.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Annabeth**

"I want full custody of my children."

"I understand but your husband also wants full custody so you're going to have to fight for it. You'll need to prove that he's unfit to have full custody and tell me everything you know so I can argue against his lawyer," Piper McLean, my lawyer, replies. "Do you have any photos that show any sign of neglect or abuse?"

"Luke never touched our children or neglected them," I admit, resting my head in my hands. "He worked- all the time. He was never there. The kids never saw him. When he was around them he never knew how to act. He doesn't know how to be a dad."

"This is going to be a long and hard fight if you don't have any real evidence of Luke being a bad father," Piper points out.

"Isn't the fact that he never saw his kids enough?" I ask.

"No. He was working, putting a roof over your head and food on the table," my lawyer replies.

"He cheated on me many times. Half the time he said he was working he was off with other women!"

"Do you have evidence of that?" Piper asks.

"No," I sigh. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"I'm sure it's hard for all of your family. My job is to help you get custody so you need to give me something to work with."

"He told my dad I was dead. No person who can lie to someone like that can be fit to look after three children? He called my dad and told him I died in the 9/11 attacks. Can't you work with that?" I ask.

I watch as my lawyer writes something in her book while I wait for her to answer. After a while of silence I sigh and let my eyes scan the large office. The walls, I notice, are a soft green colour that looks great against the wooden floor. One of the walls is made from glass, giving me a view of the city outside.

"Maybe," Piper speaks up, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But that is mostly about you and not focused around your kids. We are going to have to finish here today but our next appointment is on Friday so maybe you'll have something useful by then."

I nod and stand up.

"Thank you," I reply and shake her hand.

I grab my bag and car keys and leave the room. I press the button and wait for the elevator while I try and hold in the scream that I am so desperate to let out. I'm relieved when the doors open and I find that the elevator is empty. I wait for the doors to close before I let out a loud scream and kick one of the elevator walls.

In this moment I have never felt more alone.

**Percy**

"Hi, Rachel," I greet, opening my new apartment door and letting my ex-wife in.

"Nice place," she says, walking in and looking around. I turn after closing the door and look around myself. There are boxes everywhere and clothes dumped in one corner of the large room that is going to be the living area.

"It will be when I'm finished with it," I reply.

"Mommy!" Lilly yells, running into the room. She throws her arms around her mom and I watch with a small smile on my face as Rachel tickles our daughter.

"Hey, Sweetie," Rachel says and kisses Lilly's head before putting her back on her feet. "What do you think of daddy's new place?"

"It's plain and boring but daddy said I could help paint. Come look! We've started to paint my room pink!" Lilly squeaks and drags Rachel towards the hallway that leads to the bathroom and three bedrooms.

I chuckle and go over to the kitchen area. I wait for the water to boil in the kettle before I pour both Rachel and I coffee. I lift myself up to sit on the marble countertop and take a sip of my hot drink as I lean against the small cupboard behind my head.

The last week has been stressful with the whole move but it's worth it since I get to see Lilly whenever I want. There is another person I'd love to see but I know knocking on her door when she told me to give her time wouldn't be fair. I just hope she's okay.

Rachel comes into the room a few minutes later and thanks me for the coffee. "Where's Lilly?" I ask as I run my hands through my greasy hair. I need a shower.

"She's watching a movie in your room. I can't say I'm surprised that the first thing you set up was the TV," Rachel teases.

I offer up a weak smile and Rachel frowns.

"What's the matter? You've seemed real down lately," she comments, jumping up to sit on the counter opposite me.

"I did something bad," I admit, closing my eyes so I can't see her reaction.

"Do I want to know?" Rachel asks. I shrug. "Just tell me."

"I slept with Annabeth."

"What?"

"Annabeth and I had sex," I say.

"I understood you the first time, Percy!" Rachel huffs. "She's married, right?"

"Going through a divorce, actually," I offer.

"That doesn't make it right," Rachel says.

"I know. She wasn't there when I woke up. I feel terrible. I called her a week ago and she asked for me to give her time but I just need to see her," I reply.

"Maybe she wants to see you."

"I don't think so. The last thing she would want right now is a guy on her back while she's going through a divorce," I retort, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Sorry," I add when I've calmed down a little.

"It's okay. Maybe you're what she wants. She probably needs a little support. I bet she feels alone. I give it three days."

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"I give it three days until she calls," Rachel explains.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

My phone rings and I feel my breath catch in my throat when I look at the caller ID. Rachel was wrong. She said Annabeth would call in three days and it's only been four hours. I swallow hard, clear my throat and press the phone to my ear.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy," she breathes.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry," she replies.

"No-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I don't want to argue. I just- I feel so alone. I need someone to talk to and-"

This time I cut her off. "I'll be right over."

* * *

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry**** about the short chapter but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Annabeth**

I have to force myself not to sprint to the door when I hear the bell ring not fifteen minutes after I called. I sneak a quick glance in the mirror near the door and sigh when I see that I look a mess. My hair is in a loose ponytail, some curls falling into my red-rimmed eyes and I'm wearing silky pyjamas with a fluffy robe over the top.

I don't even bother fixing my appearance and turn to the door. I take a shaky breath and pull the door open. Percy greets me with a worried smile and I can't muster the energy to force a fake one back at him.

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever before he pulls me into his arms and holds me against him. I release a relieved breath and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I still think what we did was stupid," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "I was an idiot but I really don't want that to stop us from being friends."

"Ssh," Percy says and pulls away from me. He wipes my tears off my cheeks and leads me into the house with his hand on the small of my back.

"Where are the kids?"

"Jess has took the twins to the movies," I reply. "The boys were complaining that they had nothing to do so she agreed to take them. I've been a horrible mom this last week. I've been so busy fighting for them that I haven't spent any time with them at all."

"You're stressed, that's all. You just need to relax. You'll get grey hairs if you carry on like this," Percy says, trying to lighten the mood.

My lips curl up a little and I let out a tired yawn before leading Percy into the living room.

He takes a seat beside me on the couch and I turn so my back is against the armrest and I'm facing him. Percy slides his sneakers off his feet before taking up the same position as me so we are face to face.

"I missed you," Peeta admits after a short while.

"I missed you, too. I don't think I've ever felt so alone, Percy. I don't know how I'll survive if Luke gets custody of the kids. I'll be more of a mess than I am now," I reply.

"He won't win, Annabeth. You're not alone; you will never be alone. I'll always be here for you. And you look beautiful."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "I look like I haven't slept in a year. I feel exhausted."

"Why am I over, then? You should sleep while the kids are out," he says.

"I can't sleep. I worry too much. That's all I do these days," I reply, putting my head in my hands.

"Talk me through your problems and maybe that'll help," Percy suggests.

I take a deep breath and look up at him again before starting: "I need to find a way to prove that Luke is unfit to look after the kids. Piper, my lawyer, asked if I had any pictures to show any sign of abuse or neglect on Luke's part but he hasn't done anything like that to hurt the kids. I would never have let Luke hit them. Ever. I can't think of anything that will help me win this."

"You have time. Don't over think. Remember the little things that Luke did wrong. There has to be something," Percy tells me.

"That's only one of the problems. What do I do if I get custody of the kids? Where will I get the money to take care of them? I don't work. I've wanted to go back for a while but who would look after them when they were on school break?" I ask.

"I would," Percy says.

"You work."

"I'm a teacher. I basically have the same days off as the kids do. The boys could play with Lilly or I could take them to play football," Percy replies.

"What about Jess?" I ask, knowing I can't leave her out.

"She could take Lilly shopping or give Lilly makeovers. There are so many things to do. Lilly has always wanted a sister-"

"Percy," I cut him off quickly. "This won't make them sisters."

"You know what I mean," Percy sighs, looking away from my face, as his cheeks turn red.

I don't know what to say. It's a good idea for him to look after the kids but I'd be doing what Luke has been doing for years- working and doing nothing else. Besides, I don't want the kids to get too attached to Percy in case we'd have to move some place where houses are cheaper.

The thought of being far away from Percy makes my stomach turn and fresh tears form in my eyes. I shouldn't like him the way I do. It wouldn't be fair on the kids for me to start seeing a new guy already but I just want to be with Percy all the time.

I wish he were the father of my children.

I wish he were my husband.

I wish I could go back to that day when we slept together, and I stayed instead of leaving him.

"What are you thinking?" Percy whispers.

"That it's wrong to feel the way I do about you," I whisper back.

"It's not wrong to love someone," Percy replies, shuffling forward so our feet touch and his face is close to mine.

I gulp. "I don't want to hurt the kids anymore. I know the divorce is hurting them even if they didn't see Luke often. It's just too soon for us to start anything."

"I know but it's like… like a magnet is pulling me towards you. The days I didn't get to see you or talk to you were hell. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to make love to you. I want to kiss you."

"I feel the same way, Percy. But we can't. Not now. Maybe not for a long time," I say, hating the words I speak. He leans forward so his forehead rests against mine. I close my eyes and let out a content sigh.

"I understand," Percy says. "Just know that I love you and that I'll be right here waiting for you. Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey, I'm back! **

***COUGH* So, the little mix up with 'Peeta' and 'Percy' was not an accident, I promise. *COUGH* Just wanted to check and see if you were all paying attention, you know? Well done to everyone who noticed!**

**Since no one in my family has gone through a divorce or fought for custody of a child I'm not sure if what I'm writing is correct. So, I apologise if I mess up a little.**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

** Annabeth**

Today is the day that the judge will decide who has custody of the kids- Luke or me. The divorce had been finalised a week ago. Now all I need to get through is this and then I'll know which direction I will take. If I don't get custody then Percy has agreed to let me stay with him until I can get my own place and a job. I hope it doesn't come down to that. It would be my worst nightmare becoming reality.

Things have calmed a lot in the last few months. I've spent as much time with the kids as I can because I know there's a chance that I may not see them as much anymore. That thought terrifies me, makes shivers run down my spine and sick linger in my throat.

I stand up from my place on the couch and smooth over my pencil skirt- the only smart and sophisticated thing in my closet- before grabbing my black handbag and heading towards the front door just as Percy beeps his car horn outside the house.

Right on time.

"Hey," he says, once I'm seated beside him in his car and fastening my safety belt.

"Hi," I mutter and slouch against the soft seat.

"Did you find someone to look after the kids?" he asks while he drives away.

"Yeah, my dad and Sue came from New York to look after them. They've gone bowling."

"Good. How you feeling?" Percy replies.

"Sick," I answer simply. "Scared. Nervous."

"Just try and stay calm," Percy says, not taking his eyes off the road as he reaches over to take my hand in his. "It'll all be over soon."

We sit in silence for a long time while Percy continues to drive with one hand on the wheel and the other holding mine. My mind is occupied with worrying thoughts that make my stomach turn.

I force myself to stop thinking of the kids for a minute and let my mind wander to other things. The only other subject worth thinking about is Percy.

He's been such a great help these last few months. Any time I've needed to talk he's been there, if I wanted any space he'd stay away for a few days but he'd always text me a couple of times to check how I'm doing. If the kids seemed grumpy Percy would either come over with Lilly or we'd all go out.

He's perfect, the best.

I don't know if I'd have survived all this without him.

"Thank you," I whisper, breaking the silence that had settled over us. Percy looks over as he stops at a red light.

"What for?" he asks me, obviously confused.

"For being there for me. I know I haven't been the happiest person to be around and you never complain. I'll never be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I'm just doing the right thing. You'd do the same for me, I'm sure… but your welcome, anyway."

I nod once and lean over quickly to press my lips to his cheek. He smiles slightly before turning back to the road, the smile lingering for quite a while after.

As we continue on our short journey I start to relax more and more though my problems always linger at the back of my mind. Percy tells me stories of Lilly when she was a baby to help cheer me up and I don't fail to see the pride on his face as he tells me about the time she called him 'daddy' for the first time.

The look in his eyes as he tells me the stories makes me wonder if Luke has ever spoke of our children with such adoration in his voice. Does he love our kids? You'd think every parent would love their children but I can't remember Luke ever telling our kids that he loves them.

'Of course he loves them,' I tell myself. 'He just has a hard time showing and saying it.'

We arrive at the building soon after and Percy and I get out and walk to the entrance. We go to the front desk and tell the lady sitting behind it that I've arrived. She leads Percy and I into a room where we are told to sit and wait until we are called into the room where all will be decided.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I ask as Percy and I sit in the boring, white room.

"A good few hours. They'll want to hear what your lawyers have to say, they'll probably ask you and Luke questions, and then the judge will decide," Percy replies.

"Is Lilly with Rachel?" I question, knowing if I don't keep talking that I'll only start to worry again.

"Yeah. Rachel is going to take her shopping for a while, I think. Then she's going to drop her off at my place as soon as we get out of here."

"You don't have to stay, you know? You can go," I say, though I selfishly hope he'll stay with me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Rachel understands. Lilly doesn't mind spending extra time with her mommy and you need support. Speaking of support, where's Piper?"

"She should be here soon," I reply, just as Piper McLean walks into the room.

"Hi," Piper breathes, looking smart in a black suit and heeled boots. Her hair is pulled back in a braid and the only makeup on her face is a little mascara yet she looks flawless.

"It's nice to meet you," Percy says and stands to hold his hand out to her. She shakes it firmly and smiles at him.

"You too. You're Percy, right?" Piper asks. Percy nods before sitting back down. "I'm Piper McLean." She turns to look at me. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," I say, trying to stay calm but failing. My hands are starting to get shaky and sweaty. I rub them against my skirt and lean my head against the wall behind me. "I can't wait for this to all be over."

A while later and we are all settled into the court room, Piper and I on one side and Luke and his lawyer on the other. Percy sits a few rows behind me with a few other people I don't know. I don't even look at Luke as we swear to tell the truth only. The judge, a man with a wrinkly face that must be at least fifty, walks into the large room and sits before us.

It all starts when the Judge introduces himself as 'Judge Zeus Grace' and asks for the basics on mine and Luke's situation. Piper stands to speak about how Luke and I both want to have full custody of the children…

And then the questions begin.

"Miss. McLean," the Judge starts. "Is there a particular reason why your client thinks Luke Castellan is incapable of looking after their children?"

"Ms. Chase believes Mr. Castellan doesn't know how to handle their children. She has looked after them from morning to evening for the last five years and he comes home late at night when the kids are asleep. The children never have time with him though Annabeth claims that Luke makes promises all the time but he always breaks them."

"I see, thank you." Piper sits at the Judge's reply and Luke's lawyer stands to speak.

"My client never sees his kids because he's been working non-stop for the last five years. He wants the best for them. He wants them to be comfortable, which is why he spends so much time working. He pays for all the bills, the clothes for the kids and any games that they want. He's doing what any parent would do for their child if they had the money."

"Was your client able to have time off work so he could have time with his children?" the Judge asks.

"He could've taken time off, yes. But he felt that Ms. Chase always had plans for them."

"Thank you," the Judge says. "Mr. Castellan, please stand." I look over as Luke stands. "Can you give a reason why you think your ex-wife is unable to look after your children?"

"Several months ago she packed her suitcase and told me she was leaving because she wanted a break. If she could do that so suddenly there's no reason for her not to do it again. I had to get called out of a very important meeting to come home and find that she was leaving for New York where she stayed with another man."

My face burns red with anger. He's making it sound like I abandoned our kids and that I'd do it again.

"And I guess you were suspicious of this 'other man'?" the Judge asks.

"I think every man would have some suspicions if their wife wanted to suddenly leave and go stay with another man, Sir," Luke replies.

"Thank you. Please, sit," the Judge orders. Luke does as he's told and the Judge turns to face me. "Ms. Chase, please stand."

I take a deep breath and get to my feet. "You left your kids for another man?" the Judge asks bluntly.

"No. I felt that it was time Luke took some responsibility. Our marriage by then was in ruins and I didn't want the kids to have to hear us arguing anymore. I felt exhausted. So, I decided to take a break. In New York I stayed with a male friend of mine, Percy Jackson, who is also here to support me today. While there I decided to go see my father as I hadn't seen him in fifteen years. I went to my old home to find that my father thought I was dead because Luke told him I'd died in the 9/11 attacks," I reply, trying hard not to sound too defensive.

The Judge turns with a frown to Luke and asks, "Is that true?"

Luke swallows before nodding. "Yes."

"Interesting… but this is about your children." The Judge pauses. "Ms. Chase, when was the last time you worked?"

"I left my job nine years ago when I found out I was pregnant with the twins. Once they were born Luke didn't want me to go back to work and I agreed so instead I could look after the kids," I say.

"Do you plan to go back to work?" he questions.

"Yes. I've wanted to go back for over a year. With the kids in school I have nothing to do and I was going to start looking before… well, all this happened."

"Do you think your children have a good relationship with their father?"

"No. The kids don't know Luke. They don't have any memories of him. The only time they hear his voice is at night when we are arguing. When Jessica came all she wanted was a family, she wanted to get to know her dad but he was always working," I say.

"Jessica isn't your biological daughter, is that correct?" the Judge asks.

"That's correct," I respond.

"How is you relationship with her?"

"Things between us have become much better these last six months, before then there was always tension between us because she wouldn't listen to me. She started to hang around with bad kids and I didn't like that. We never used to get on and I know it's because she thinks I split her mom and Luke up, which isn't the case. I didn't know she existed until she turned up on our doorstep three years ago and I was able to persuade Luke into letting her come live with us. Since then I've treated her like my own. She confided in me a few months ago and said the reason she started to hang around with the bad guys was because she thought it would make Luke notice her."

"Thank you for that. Please, be seated," Judge says. "Luke."

Luke stands, his fists clenched at his side. "Yes, Sir?"

"When Ms. Chase left for New York you looked after the children. How was that experience?" the Judge asks.

"Challenging," Luke admits. "The boys wanted their mom. I tried to bond with them. I suggested we go play football or watch a movie but they wouldn't leave the house."

"Did your relationship with your daughter improve at all?"

Luke shrugs. "Not really. I didn't know what to say to her."

"Hmm… maybe you'd have a better relationship if you'd made enough effort to bond with her," the Judge snaps.

He asks Luke a few more questions before both Piper and Luke's lawyer both speak again. We've been in the hot, stuffy room for over an hour by the time the Judge dismisses himself so he can make his decision. Piper leads Percy and I out of the room and tells us we're allowed to leave the building to get some air but to be back in half an hour.

Percy and I leave the building to walk the streets. "Who do you think will get custody?" I ask Percy as we stroll past a park filled with little children running around. "Honestly?"

"You. You've practically raised them by yourself for years. It wouldn't be right for the judge to give it to that idiot," Percy answers, sincerely. I loop my arm through his and let out a tired sigh.

"I hope he makes his decision quick. Just being in the same room as Luke makes my blood boil. I could barely look at him in there!"

"I could tell he was panicking. He's scared," Percy insists.

"Luke? Scared? I don't know why. He's probably good friends with the judge or something," I huff.

"Don't give up hope," Percy says. "You have as much of a chance at winning this than he has."

* * *

My whole body is shaking from head to toe as I sit in the seat I had occupied a little more than an hour ago. The Judge walks back into the room, making everyone fall silent. The only thing I can hear is my heart pounding and my un-even breathing.

Piper reaches over to pat my hand comfortingly as the Judge sits at his chair. He clears his throat and when he opens his mouth his voice comes out like thunder.

"I've finally come to a decision," he starts. "One parent will get custody of all three children and the other will see them every weekend. They will be collected from their home on Friday at 8pm and be returned on Sunday at 8pm. The parent that gets custody will be allowed to keep the house and both parents must keep or get a job."

I nod my head in understanding and look over at Luke to see he's doing the same. His eyes meet mine for less than a second before they flutter away and fall back on the Judge. I look at the man that is planning my future and hold my breath as he continues.

"The parent granted full custody of Connor, Travis and Jessica Castellan is Annabeth Chase…"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is more of a filler chapter. And it isn't that good, it's actually quite bad. I apologise if this chapter is really unbearable. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. I wanted to get this up as soon as I can and I've probably missed some errors.**

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Annabeth**

This last week I have barely left the kids' side. Every opportunity I've had to be with them I take with welcome arms. I make them breakfast in the mornings before school and make sure we eat at the table together so we can talk about our plans for the day.

I take them to school myself, instead of letting them walk together. While they're in school I clean around the house to pass time and think of things we can all do in the evening. I just want to make up for the time I took up moping around and worrying about not getting custody.

That very night I found out I had custody, Percy insisted he take the kids and I out to dinner with Lilly and my lawyer, Piper McLean. The day after I stayed in with the kids and we watched a movie together with popcorn and chocolate treats. Another day, I took them to the local swimming pool where there are water slides and blown-up toys to float on. I took them to the cinema, out shopping for new clothes and toys, to a theme park…

And now I can't think of anywhere fun to take them.

It's Thursday and because Luke will be taking care of them tomorrow evening after school I want to make this last night as fun as the others have been. While the kids are in school I sit on the couch in the living room and think long and hard about what we can do.

The loud ringing of my phone brings me out of my thoughts and I dig through my pocket for the device before pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's Percy," he replies.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I ask, my heart speeding up a little at the sound of his voice. I sound like an innocent teenager again.

"I just wanted to check in, we haven't spoke for a few days," he explains.

"I know. I said I would call you but I've been so busy. I've been doing fun things with the kids all week and now I'm stuck on what I can do with them tonight," I reply, feeling a little guilty for not calling him.

"It's fine. I actually have Lilly tonight and I was planning on taking her ice-skating. She's wanted to go for ages. You can come if you want," Percy suggests.

"I can't intrude. You and Lilly never have time alone anymore. I always feel like I'm taking up all of your time," I sigh.

"Lilly loves it when we all go out together and she's spent a few days alone with me already this week. She loves _you_, Annabeth. And she thinks the boys are the best. Come on, just come with us," he almost begs.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding?" I ask, just to make sure.

"I'm positive. We love spending time with you," Percy insists.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll meet you at the ice rink at… what time?" I ask.

"5pm," Percy says. "That okay?"

"Yeah. That's great. Thank you so much. I'll see you later," I reply.

"Your welcome. Bye," he says and hangs up.

I slouch against the couch and close my eyes. My evening is planned and now I have nothing to do. Remembering the newspaper I bought this morning, I go into the kitchen to find it and open it up to the job advertisement page. I circle any possibilities and then fold the paper back up before climbing the stairs to have a shower.

I pick the kids up from school a few hours later and can't help but realise how much I love the sound of all three children talking at once when they all jump into the car. "I have something planned for us tonight," I announce as we drive home.

"What is it?" Connor asks, excitement in his voice.

"We are going ice-skating with Percy and Lilly," I reply and grin as the boys cheer. I turn to Jess, sitting beside me in the passenger seat. "Is that okay?"

She shrugs and looks down with a slight blush on her face. "I… um… a boy in my History class asked me out today and I really want to go out with him."

"Is he a good boy or is he part of that gang-" I start but Jess cuts me off.

"I don't hang around with them any more. Liam is a nice boy, I promise."

"Well, of course you can go out on your date. Where's he taking you?" I ask, curiously.

"He said it was a surprise," she says, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

I pull into the driveway and turn the car engine off. The boys hop out of the car and race towards the house while I turn in my seat to face Jess.

"Are you sure he's a good boy? A surprise sounds a bit suspicious," I question.

"I'm sure of it, mom. I've known him since I moved here. My History teacher assigned us partners and he is mine for a project we're doing about the Civil War. He actually stopped me from getting detention a few times by covering me. He is really nice," Jess insists.

I smile at the glimmer in her eyes and lean over to kiss her forehead before we jump out of the car and head into the house.

I make the twins change out of their school uniform and into something warm and appropriate for ice-skating. I cook up a snack for them and call Jess down to eat a while later. She comes downstairs in red skinny jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt with a black blazer over the top and black converse on her feet. Her hair is tied back in a braid and I notice she has applied a little make-up to her face.

"You look beautiful," I say truthfully, as she stands nervously playing with her hands.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to be too dressy and look desperate. I want to look smart and casual but fun and colourful aswell," she replies, bringing a hand up to one of the diamonds in her ears and turning it in a nervous habit.

"You look perfect. He is going to kiss the ground you walk on," I tease. "Now, come eat before he comes knocking."

We talk as we eat and I tell Jess to be home by 10pm. She agrees without trying to put up a fight and also agrees to text me every few hours so I know she's okay. I clean up once everyone finishes their snack and look at the clock on the wall in the kitchen to see its 4.45pm.

"Let's go, boys," I call as I button my coat up and check my appearance in the mirror. I apply a little lip-gloss to my lips and tie my hair back in a ponytail before I open the front door to wait in the car for the twins. I bump into a handsome young boy raising a hand to knock on the door.

"I'm sorry, miss," he apologises, holding my arm to stop me from falling to the ground.

"It's okay. You must be Liam?" I guess.

"That's me. You must be Jess's mom. She brags about you all the time," he says, holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Is that so?" I ask, obviously surprised, as I shake his hand. He nods with a kind smile and I smile back at him before stepping back inside the house.

"Jess! Your date has arrived!"

I watch as Jess jogs downstairs and grabs her bag from the hallway. She swings it onto her shoulder before coming up to me.

"I'll see you later," she says before she steps outside and nearly drags Liam away.

"Bye!" I call out after them, just to embarrass Jess a little more. "You better look after my daughter, mister!"

"Who was that?" Travis asks, coming outside and heading towards the car.

"A friend of your sisters," I reply.

"Ooh! Jess has a boyfriend!" Connor gasps, racing outside after his brother. I roll my eyes and lock the house up before climbing into the car and starting towards the ice-rink that's not ten minutes away.

We arrive a few minutes after five and we walk inside to find Percy and Lilly sitting on a bench, waiting for us. They jump up when they see us arrive and start towards us. "Hi!" Lilly squeals, skipping closer to us. I wrap an arm around her and greet her before I go to greet her father.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi. Where's Jess?" Percy asks.

"On a date," I smile.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise. Tell her if she ever needs any guys to get beat up she knows whom to come to," he says and points to himself. I laugh and shake my head at his protectiveness over my daughter. The more time I spend with him the more I love being around him.

We talk for a little while before we go to the counter and get our ice-skates. I help the boys tie theirs up while Percy does the same for Lilly. I put my own skates on and then take each of the boys' hands as we head towards the ice rink. I hear Lilly and Percy following behind us.

The boys' cheer once our feet hit the ice but I lead them over to the side so they can get used to the feel of the slippery surface.

"Hold onto the sides and drag yourself along until you're sure you can handle skating without holding onto the side. If you fall, lift your hands off the ice…" I trail off, deciding not to add the warning about someone running over their fingers with their skates.

I don't want to scare them.

I let go of the twins' hands and watch them carefully move along the side of the rink. I smile at their delighted faces and start gliding along the ice without holding onto the sides. It's been a long time since I've skated on ice, over ten years.

Percy glides past me and looks back at me over his shoulder with a cocky grin on his face. I narrow my eyes at him and speed up, closing the gap between us. He stretches his legs out wide in front of him so he moves further away at a quick speed.

"Hey!" I call. "That's not fair! You have longer legs!"

"Jealous, shortie?" He teases and sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes at him and glance over to check to see if the kids are okay. I grin at the sight of Lilly in-between Travis and Connor, holding each of their hands as they slide along the ice.

I race after Percy, moving as quick as my short legs will let me.

As I come closer to Percy he zigzags between the strangers also skating on the ice. I follow his path between the other people, being careful not to bump into anyone. I skate around a large crowd of people and find that Percy has disappeared from my sight. I frown and look around a little while continuing to skate forward.

I go past the kids without stopping, not wanting to disturb their happy time, and continue looking for Percy.

"Sneaky little-" I start to mutter before someone collides into the back of me. I fall forward, my legs getting tangled up in the long legs behind me. I land on the cold ice and a heavy weight lands on top of me.

"Ooft," I grunt and twist my upper body to see Percy grinning down at me.

"What were you saying?" he says in a singsong voice.

"Asshole," I finish. "You want to get off me?"

"Hmm," he says, his thumb and pointer finger touching his chin as he pretends to think. "Nope."

Three different loud, high-pitched laughs fill our ears and we look up to see the twins and Lilly pointing at us and laughing. "You fell over!" Lilly chuckles.

"We're better skaters than you!" Travis squeaks, face red in excitement.

Percy and I start laughing aswell and he manages to get to his feet before he holds a hand out to help me up. He pulls me to my feet and I notice how close our faces are. We both stop laughing. I swallow hard and Percy squeezes my hand before slowly letting his grip loosen. I try to ignore that I want my hand back in his as soon as he let's go.

* * *

Hours later and the boys are asleep in bed and I am watching TV in the living room, waiting for Jess to return home. It's 10pm in five minutes and I wonder if Jess is going to be home on time or be late like she used to be. The hot chocolate in my hands warm my fingers as the fire rages in the fireplace.

It's nice to feel this cozy and relaxed, though I know a little part of me is worried that Jess won't be home for another hour or two. I hope to god she has finally changed her rebel ways and maybe this will prove how she will behave from now on.

I'm staring at the flames when I hear a key turn in the lock and the door squeak open. Jess closes the door and takes her coat off and hangs it on a peg in the hallway before she comes into the room. She sits down beside me and I notice how pink her cheeks are.

I smile.

"How was your date?" I ask.

"Great," she replies. "How was yours?"

"It wasn't a date. I had the kids with me," I say.

"You can still call it a date," she says.

I just shrug. "Did you have fun? Where did he take you? I want to know everything!"

She grins at me. "Jeez, you're like the girls at school!"

"I'm just curious!"

"He took me to a concert. We had front seat tickets and the band was awesome. They aren't very famous but they were amazing and Liam wouldn't let my pay for any of the food we got afterwards. He was really sweet," she admits.

"That sounds awesome. Did he kiss you?" I can't help but ask.

"No!" she squeaks, not meeting my eyes.

"Really?" I press.

"Well, not on the lips. He kissed my cheek before I came in. But that's it. Finished questioning me now?" she sighs.

"Until I can think of anything else to ask you… oh, I have something to say. Liam said that you brag about me all the time."

"So?" Jess shrugs.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I question.

"Yes. I said a few things about you. But I didn't brag. That would be lame. No one brags about their mom. It's weird," Jess replies.

"Ok. I was just wondering. You know, just to see if Liam was sweet-talking me into thinking he's a good guy."

"He _is_ a good guy," Jess insists.

"Okay, I believe you. Now, bed time. You have school tomorrow," I order. Jess stands up and heads out of the room. "I love you!" I call out after her.

"I love you, too," she says, looking over her shoulder at me, before running up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm a little shocked right now. I got a message a few days ago to inform me that my story 'The Little Mockingjay' was nominated for the REBEL awards. I NEVER thought any of my stories would go up for awards and I want to thank everyone who voted for my story, which is actually a Hunger Games fic so it would make more sense if I posted this on my Hunger Games story but… you know.**

**Anyway, sorry about the wait and any spelling mistakes you may find because I am only human. I've been feeling so exhausted lately, being a sleep-craving teenager and waking up early for school is not the best match.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Percy**

Today is a Saturday. I'm meant to pick up Lilly from her mom's house and have her over for the weekend. That will only happen if I get out of bed. I just don't think I have the strength to live today. Can't I just lie on this mattress until the day is over?

No. I can't. I can't be selfish. I have to remember that Rachel and Lilly both need me. Today marks the third anniversary of Jack's death. It seems like only yesterday he was taken from us but it's been three painful years.

I turn over onto my side so I can see the photo frame on my nightstand. I squint my eyes to see the picture: Rachel, Lilly, Jack and I looking into the camera with big, cheesy grins. I kiss my pointer and middle fingers and press them against the picture.

I allow one tear to slide down my cheek before I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand. I take a deep breath and rub my eyes before I change out of my nightclothes. Once I'm dressed and finished getting myself ready in the bathroom, I pour myself a cup of coffee and take a seat on the couch in the living room.

I sit and stare into the distance, my mind swirling with memories of Jack. I remember going into the hospital room after I found out he had died. I remember the feel of his cold hand in mine. I remember how Lilly had to sleep in with Rachel and I for weeks. I remember that Rachel looked after our daughter while I stayed out late at night and drank until I passed out.

Those are memories I want to forget but will haunt me forever. I shake my head and quickly finish my coffee before grabbing my keys and heading out to my car. I try hard to focus while I drive over to Rachel's but my mind keeps wandering.

I'm there in what seems like only seconds and I've barely knocked the door before it flies open and Lilly leaps into my arms. I wonder if she knows what today is. "Daddy!" she squeals, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Hey, Buttercup," I reply and kiss her forehead before carrying her inside and closing the door behind us.

I set her on her feet and ask, "Where's mom?"

"She's in the bathroom. She's been in there for forever. I woke her up this morning and asked her to make pancakes for me but she gave me toast. Her eyes were all red. I think she'd been crying. Why would she be crying, daddy?" Lilly questions.

"Today is the anniversary of your brother leaving us to go live with the angels in heaven. Mommy and daddy are a little upset. How about you go pack a bag full of your toys while I go talk to mommy and then we'll go get some ice cream?" I suggest.

"Okay!" she says and skips away, with not a care in the world.

I run my hands through my hair and walk towards the bathroom.

The door is closed.

I knock once and walk in after Rachel doesn't answer. She's standing in front of the cabinet, looking in the mirror, her hands clenching the marble sink. Her bloodshot eyes meet mine in the mirror and fresh tears flood her cheeks.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. "Cry," I tell her. "Let it all out."

A muffled sob attacks her throat but she covers her mouth with her hand so Lilly won't hear. Rachel turns in my arms and buries her head in my neck while she cries.

We are both silent.

The familiar but unfamiliar sound of her crying makes a lump form in my throat and I blink my eyes frantically to stop the tears from leaking out. I have to be strong. Lilly obviously thinks her brother being with the angels is a good thing, and I guess in a way it is, but for Rachel and I… it's like realising he's ill for the first time all over again. The pain rips at our hearts and makes us want to go to sleep and never wake up.

I pull away from Rachel when we hear Lilly calling for us a small while later. My ex-wife wipes her eyes quickly and flashes me a small smile of thanks before she steps out of the bathroom to start what we both know will be a long day.

"Mommy! Daddy's taking me to get ice cream. Come with us!" Lilly begs, grabbing her mom's hand and tugging on it eagerly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but I have to go to a meeting. A very rich person wants to buy one of my new paintings. If he accepts my offer then we may be able to book a nice holiday somewhere in the sun," Rachel replies, bending down to kiss our daughters head.

Lilly sighs but doesn't complain. "Okay."

"I need to go to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" I ask.

"No, thanks. I did my shopping yesterday," she answers me. She crouches so she's at the same level as Lilly. "Now, miss, I want you to go spend the weekend with your daddy and have lot's and lot's of fun. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Lilly grins.

"Good girl. Now give mommy a big kiss goodbye," Rachel says and pulls Lilly against her chest. Lilly kisses her mom, making a 'mwaah' sound before pulling away and giggling.

"I love you, momma," Lilly says in that cute, squeaky voice little kids use to get their own way.

Rachel's eyes fill with tears all over again as she manages to choke out, "I love you, too."

Lilly smiles and walks over to me to take my hand. I smile slightly at Rachel before leading the way towards the door. "Bye, mommy," Lilly calls as she opens the front door.

"Bye," Rachel says and closes the door behind us when we step outside.

* * *

Around an hour later Lilly and I are seated in the 'Ice Cream Heaven' store after going grocery shopping. She's sitting opposite me and babbling away while she messily eats her ice cream.

"-so I went around the tree to hide and Connor counted to ten and then came to find me but he didn't get me so I won and-" Lilly stops speaking abruptly and gasps.

"What is it?" I ask, frowning curiously at her as I licked my own ice cream.

"This is the place where we met Annabeth and the twins," she says, wide-eyed like she discovered gold.

"You're correct," I say, smiling at her. "You like them, huh?"

"Yes! Connor and Travis are my best friends! We play all the time in school," Lilly announces, cheerfully.

"That's great! What about Annabeth?" I question.

"She's really pretty…" Lilly trails off and bites her lip. "Daddy?" she starts a few seconds later.

"Yes, Buttercup?" I reply.

"Are you and Annabeth going to get married?" she continues.

I splutter for an answer and move around on my seat, not knowing what to say and wondering what brought this on. "Umm…" I stutter. "N-no, I don't think so."

"Oh. Well, that's good," she says, obviously relieved.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes. Now I know I will always be your favourite girl," she says.

"Lilly," I sigh. "I will never love a woman as much as I love you. You are my number one girl and if I do ever get a girlfriend I want you to always know that I am always there for you and you are always my number one priority."

"Really?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, really. I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," she replies. "And if you promise that I will always be your number one girl then you can marry Annabeth because she is so smart and pretty."

"Do you think Annabeth would want to marry me?" I ask.

"Yes," Lilly says, bringing her ice cream to her lips. "And then the twins will be my sisters-"

"They would be your brothers, sweetie," I correct.

"That's what I said," she says. "Anyway, the twins will be my brothers and Jessica my sister and she can give me makeovers."

"And you like that idea?" I ask.

"Yes! Then you and Annabeth can have more children!"

I chuckle. "I don't know about having more children. We'd have to have a big house."

"We'll be rich and live in big castles like princesses," Lilly explains, practically jumping in her seat. "Please, marry Annabeth!"

"We'll have to wait and see. Next time we see Annabeth repeat all the things you've said to me and we'll see what she says," I suggest.

"I know what she'll say already," Lilly beams.

"What?" I ask.

"She'll say, 'yes', of course. She loves you!"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I was meant to update sooner but a lot of things got in my way, unfortunately; some good things and some bad. It's never too late though, right? **

**A Few Days Later**

**Annabeth**

It's Tuesday. The kids are in school and I am in my least favourite place: the mall. I hate shopping. I don't understand how anyone can enjoy it. It's tiring. It's boring. And it's always overcrowded. But I have to get some smart clothes for my job interview on Thursday.

I bite my lip as I walk up row upon row of clothes. Do I buy a skirt or a dress? Heels or flats? I'm already bored out of my mind and I've been here less than an hour. If I want to get out of here anytime soon I should just grab the first smart thing I see.

I groan quietly as I turn up into the next row full of dresses. Do I even want to wear a dress? I hate dresses. I roll my eyes, snatch a plain, black dress off a rail and start towards the shoes. Black or red? Silver or blue?

This is torture.

I reach out to grab a pair of black heels when my phone starts ringing. I sigh and dig through my bag for my cell phone. I press it to my ear once I find it and say as calmly as possible, "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth. It's Percy. I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you. Are you busy?" he asks.

"I'm just shopping. Why?" I reply.

"Lilly's school just rang me and asked if I could pick her up as she's feeling unwell but I'm working and I don't think it would make me look good as the new guy here if I leave. Rachel told me yesterday she has another important meeting today somewhere and I can't get hold of her. I don't want to put you on the spot or anything. If you don't want to it's fine, don't worry, but could you possibly pick her up and look after her?"

"Sure," I reply immediately. "I need to get out of this mall before I pull my hair out."

"Thank you," he sighs, sounding relieved. "I'll pick her up as soon as I finish work. You are the best."

"You're welcome. I'll go get her now," I say, already walking back to the row of dresses. I dump my dress back on the rail and start towards the exit.

"I better go. My next class starts now. Again, thank you. I'll see you later," he replies.

"Okay. Bye," I say before hanging up and dropping my phone back into my bag.

I find my car in the parking lot and buckle up before I start driving towards Lilly's school. It's usually only a ten-minute drive but as there's hardly any traffic I reach the building in seven minutes. I hop out of my car and walk to the school entrance where I'm buzzed in.

I see Lilly sitting on a chair opposite the desk where there sits a woman known as Mrs. Wells. She's in her early-forties, has been married five times and likes to gossip about everyone and everything. She knows everyone and everyone knows her.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm surprised to see you here. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Lilly Jackson. Percy is at work and asked me to come and get her," I reply.

"Ahh, yes. He did mention to me that he'd try and get a friend to pick his daughter up. Just sign here and you can leave," Mrs. Wells says. I take the pen she holds out to me and sign my name on the small piece of paper.

I force a smile at her before turning to Lilly. "Come on, Sweetheart. I'm here to take you home with me."

Lilly sniffs and walks over to me. Her face is pale and eyes red from crying. I press the back of my hand to her forehead and find that her skin is hot and clammy. "Where's daddy?" she asks.

"He has to stay at work but I told him I'd take care of you. We'll go to my place and relax, okay?" I reply. She nods and I take her hand. I throw a quick 'bye' over my shoulder at Wells before leading Lilly to my car.

I make sure she has fastened her safety belt before hopping in besides her. "So, you're feeling a little under the weather, are you?" I ask as I drive away.

"Yeah," she replies quietly. "My tummy is aching."

"I'm sure I have some magic medicine at home that you can take. You'll feel better in no time."

I pull into my drive a short while later and tell Lilly to make herself comfortable on the couch once we are inside. I search through a cupboard in the kitchen until I find the medicine I hope will make Lilly feel good again. I grab a spoon and the medicine bottle before walking back to the living room.

"Here you go, sweetie. Have a spoonful of this and see how you feel," I say, pouring the sticky liquid onto the spoon. Lilly opens her mouth and swallows the medicine off the spoon, making a face at the bitter taste of the liquid.

"Yuck," she grumbles as she settles back on the couch.

"The boys hate the taste too but it works wonders. You'll see. You look uncomfortable in your school clothes. How about I get you some clothes and we'll eat tomato soup while we watch a movie of your choice?" I suggest.

She nods eagerly and I smile before running upstairs into the twins bedroom. I search through their draws for a small set of pajamas and then head into my room where I strip out of my clothes and change into my own fluffy night clothes. I grab a warm blanket big enough for both Lilly and I and then I rush back downstairs.

I find Lilly searching through a box full of DVD's. "Have you picked one you fancy?" I ask and she turns and nods at me while holding the case to the first 'Lion King' movie.

"Good choice. Now, I have clothes for you to change into. They belonged to Connor but he's grown out of them and won't mind you wearing them. I'll go warm up a tin of tomato soup in the microwave while you change. I'll be right back."

I leave her again to prepare our soup and while it heats up I cut a few slices of bread we can dip into the deliciously warm liquid. I pour the soup into two bowls and carry it with the bread into the living room once it heats up. I rest a bowl on Lilly's lap and put my own on the mini table so I can put the movie on.

I sit back next to Lilly and put the blanket over us after I've set up the movie. We start eating as the film starts and continue watching it until its end. Lilly laughs at the funny parts, her nose wrinkling as she throws her head back, making me laugh with her.

As the credits play at the end of the movie I turn to Lilly. "Are you feeling better?" I ask and she smiles as she nods her head.

"Much better. Thanks, Annie," she replies.

"It's okay, sweetie."

"You'd be a good wife for my daddy," she says randomly and my eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Really?" I splutter.

"Yes. You are perfect for each other. Daddy's silly and you are smart and you are best friends like me and the twins and if you got married we could all live together and I could play with the boys every day. It would be so cool!"

"Your plan sounds fun but I don't think it would be that easy," I try to explain.

"It is easy. You love daddy. Daddy loves you. That's all that matters. Now, get married and we can all live happily ever after. Daddy will never be sad again because he'll have you to make him feel better like you just made me feel better."

"I don't know, Lilly."

"Grownups are so stupid. They want things but they never get it because they don't fight for what they want," Lilly huffs.

I frown. She's right. But what makes her think Percy loves me? Did he tell her? Or is she just trying to set us up?

I know I love Percy. I've known for a while and its been years since I fell out of love with Luke. But wouldn't I look bad if I started seeing Percy so soon after my divorce? It wouldn't be fair to the kids. They'd think I never loved their father, though I did. I once loved him very much. I wish Luke and I could solve our problems like mature adults and stop giving each other messages through the kids. It's not fair that they are stuck in the middle of our bitter dislike for each other.

"You are very wise for your age," I say, my eyes meeting Lilly's. She smiles and flashes her gums where her two front teeth used to be.

"Daddy says that a lot," she replies.

"Well, he's right. He raised a very pretty and smart little girl."

"I'm not going to be little much longer. My mom says I grow as quick as a Lilly," Lilly giggles. I chuckle.

"The boys will be home soon. They come home on a school bus now because they think they're too old to have their mom pick them up. You carry on relaxing while I make something for them to eat as soon as they get home."

"Okay," she replies and directs her attention to the TV screen.

I stand with a sigh and take the dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash up. As I clean I think about what Lilly said. Percy and I do get along well. And I don't want to be on my own forever. As soon as the kids grow up and have their own family I will be on my own. I want to share my future with someone.

And I can imagine that person being Percy.


End file.
